Locos Sentimientos
by Malorum55
Summary: Una serie de One Shot en donde se mostrará divertidos hechos de rivalidad, peleas y amores entre Rouge the Bat y Knuckles the Echidna. [Reto #9 para "Sonye-San" del foro Esmeralda Madre].
1. Competencia a la Victoria

Aquí les traigo una serie de 5 One–Shots, de un reto, para Sonye-San, del foro Esmeralda Maestra (Los invito a unírsenos). Las publicaciones (lo más posible) serán actualizadas cada dos semanas.

Nota: Este primer One Shot pasa en un Alternative Universe (AU), donde los personajes son humanos antropomorfos.

Advertencia: contiene leve lemon.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Todos los derechos de Sonic, y sus diversos personajes, son propiedad de SEGA y de Sonic Team.

* * *

 **Competencia a la Victoria**

El ambiente que rodeaba los campos era muy activo. Las gradas se llenaron de espectadores, quienes no perdían el tiempo para dar apoyo, aun faltando unas horas para el inicio de lo que se consideraría la competencia del siglo; aunque la verdad solo se tratara de la competencia que definiría al ganador de dos escuelas rivales, llevándose consigo la gloria de representar a la ciudad de Station Square en las competencias estatales. Se tenía a la escuela militar de G.U.N contra la secundaria Highway, y nadie de los dos quería perder.

En dos vestidores diferentes, cada grupo escuchaba como su entrenador le daba las últimas palabras de alientos.

\- Bien chicos, todo está en sus manos. No es por presionarlos, pero ahora todo está en sus manos. – Decía el entrenador a sus tres mejores competidores, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- No se preocupe, ganaremos o dejaremos de llamarnos el **_"Team Sonic"._** – Comentó con entusiasmo el chico de cabello azul al igual que su cola de erizo, con ojos verdes y tez blanca, que no denotaba tener más de 16 años. Sin embargo, sus dos compañeros no estaban tan contentos.

\- Sonic, a mí sigue sin gustarme ese nombre. – Comentó el chico de cabello rojo, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, con gestos de inconformidad.

\- Knuckles tiene razón. – Le dio la palabra el más joven de los compañeros tres reunidos. Él era un chico de cabello amarillo anaranjado, notándosele sus dos grandes orejas de zorro. Algo que lo hacía especial era el tener dos colas que le permitían volar durante breves ratos en el aire.

\- No me culpes, Tails. Al final, piedra le gana a las tijeras. – Dijo entre risas, mientras la mirada de sus compañeros era de seriedad absoluta. Interrumpiendo las risas del joven erizo, el entrenador les avisó que ya era hora de ir partiendo a sus posiciones, que en unos minutos iniciaban.

\- Knuckles, ¿no vienes? – Preguntó Tails, mientras planeaba en el aire a la salida.

\- Ya voy en un minuto. – Le avisó, a lo que él se fue tranquilidad.

Mientras tomaba agua de los bebederos que se encontraba en los vestidores, sintió como un brazo rodeó su cuello y lo apretaba. Usando una técnica de autodefensa, se liberó de la llave y se puso de frente a su atacante.

\- Hola dulzura. ¿Listo para perder? – Preguntó con un tono de superioridad aquella chica de cabello blanco, con tez bronceada y unas alas de murciélago en su espalda de color negro, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eso no pasará, ladrona. – Le refutó, separándose de ella y poniéndose en sus manos sus guantes blancos.

\- Dime como quieras, pero yo gané esta linda gema sin trampas. – Ante este comentario, Knuckles se volteó y notó como ella deslizaba una gema verde por su rostro. Con enojo se acercó a la chica, quien guardo con rapidez la gema antes de que llegara a su posición.

\- Rouge… cuando gane esta competencia tú me devolverás la _"Master Emerald"_. Esa gema es lo único que me queda de mi familia.

\- Me gustará ver eso. – Le recalcó Rouge, dejando el vestidor. Knuckles ahora se sentía mal. No podía aun creer que noches atrás, ante las burlas de la chica murciélago, apostó su más preciada posesión. Ambos lucharon con sus diferentes técnicas de combates aprendidas a lo largo de sus años, sin llegar a ser violentos. Creyó tener la batalla ganada, pero ante las burlas de su oponente perdió el control, siendo presa fácil de Rouge. Ella ganó de manera _"justa"_ , pero, antes de su retirada, le hizo jurar que si ganaba la competencia le devolvería su gema a lo que aceptó con gusto.

\- No perderé esta vez. Lo juro. – Dijo Knuckles a sus adentros, soltando un suspiro y saliendo del vestidor. Caminó por el pasillo largo y, al salir, vio de nuevo como Rouge charlaba con su equipo. Ella notó como él se le quedó viendo, por lo que se acercó a su compañero de cabello negro con mechones rojos que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo de camiseta y pantalones negros con franjas rojas a los lados, besándole sus orejas de erizo de manera lujuriosa, para luego besarlo en sus labios. Esta escena solo causó que Knuckles apretara sus fuertes manos y se alejara de allí.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso y te arranco las alas. – Recalcó el chico de ojos rojos, viéndola con una expresión entre seriedad y enojo.

\- Oh Shadow, siempre dices eso y al final terminas disfrutando. – Expresó estas palabras de manera coqueta, a lo que Shadow solo se fue de manera indiferente, alejándose para acercarse a su compañero Omega. Dejando que Shadow hablara con el compañero más corpulento del grupo pero, que a diferencia de ellos, él era una humano normal a excepto que tenía una prótesis en su pierna izquierda, que iba desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y otra en su brazo izquierdo, que comenzaba desde su codo, pero por ello no se le podía tomarlo a la ligera.

\- ¡Todos los competidores, por favor reúnanse en la línea de partida! – Se escuchó la voz del comentarista a través de los parlantes de las gradas. Ambos equipos se pusieron en posición, mientras un señor un poco regordete hacía acto de presencia ante sus miradas.

\- Bien chicos. Como sabrán, el terreno que van a superar fue creado gracias a mi empresa _"Egg Industries"_ ; Este consta de tres distintas zonas: Zona boscosa, zona acuática y zona rocosa. En cada zona habrá un cronometro que marcará su tiempo hasta el punto de control, para luego comenzar la nueva zona. Al final, que haya con menor tiempo será el ganador. – Explicó el señor regordete, pero los dos grupos comenzaron a sospechar al notar como una leve sonrisa tétrica se formaba en su rostro.

\- Muchas gracias por la presentación, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. – Le expresó uno de los jueces, mientras se ponía en medio de los dos equipos. – Bueno: En sus marcas, ¿listos?... ¡YA! – Gritó, dando la orden de salida. Los dos grupos salieron velozmente de sus posiciones, siguiendo el sendero que a cada uno les tocaba. _"Ellos tenían bien claro cuál era su objetivo, y perder no era uno de ellos"._

* * *

A través de las pantallas holográficas los espectadores en las gradas podían con emoción disfrutar de los avances de su equipo favorito, a la vez que las porristas de cada escuela hacían acrobacias para elevar los ánimos de todos los presentes.

\- Let's Go, Sonic! (¡Vamos, Sonic!) – Gritaba la chica eriza de cabello rozado, tez caucásica y ojos de color verde esmeralda, moviendo con más entusiasmo que sus compañeras sus pompones. – Vamos chicas, animemos a mi amado Sonic. – Mencionó con afectó, dejando solo algo de molestia o seriedad entre sus compañeras.

\- Es Team Sonic, Amy. – Le recordó su compañera felina, de tez caucásica (blanca), cabello de color lavanda y ojos dorados, a lo que una sonrisa solo brotó de la chica eriza mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Es lo mismo, Blaze. – Recalcó Amy, agarrando con fuerza la cola de la chica felina, dejando pasmada cada musculo de ella. – You understand? (¿Entendiste?) – Le preguntó, a lo que Blaze asintió. Amy vio a las otras chicas con una mirada penetrante e inmediatamente ellas comenzaron a animar al equipo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, la chica eriza volvió a su actitud dulce para animar a su amor platónico; y así como como apoyaban al Team Sonic, del lado del Team Dark se encontraba una chica rubia de tez caucásica y ojos azules, portando un bello vestido del mismo color, quien entrelazaba sus dedos pidiendo que aquella persona especial ganara.

\- Tu puedes, Shadow. – Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Ambos equipos, con un a diferencia de tan solo milésimas de segundos, llegaron al final de la zona boscosa, siendo algo sencillo para ellos. Allí, trepándose ambos por su sendero a una pequeña pista de obstáculo, oprimieron un botón que estaba al final de esta y que permitió que en el punto de control, para iniciar la nueva zona, aparecieran las reglas. Los competidores leyeron el texto con en la pantalla con gran rapidez: _"Para la siguiente zona, al menos unos de las tres miembros de los equipos debe nadar todo el recorrido hasta el final. De no acatar las normas, se les penalizaran con 15 minutos a su tiempo total"._

\- Iré yo. – Expresó Knuckles, quitándose su camiseta y pantaloneta, entregándosela a Tails, quedando únicamente con su traje de baño.

\- En ese caso…– Comenzó a hablar Omega, pero se detuvo al sentir como una mano se posaba en sus pectorales, deteniéndolo.

\- Seré yo. – Expresó Rouge con una mirada de orgullo. Su compañero corpulento y musculoso solo asintió, a lo que ella con rapidez se quitó sus prendas, dejando ver un provocativo traje de baño que resaltaba sus bellos atributos.

\- ¡Esto es una competencia, no un desfile! – Le comentó Knuckles con algo de molestia, a la vez de vergüenza al verla fijamente. La chica murciélago notó como la cara se le enrojeció a tal punto de confundirse con su cabello rojo.

\- Apuesto a que deseas lo que está debajo de estas prendas. – Dijo estas palabras Rouge con lujuria, sobándose sus manos por su cuerpo.

\- Dejen de coquetear. La competencia ya va a continuar. – Resaltó Shadow, sobándose su mano por sus ojos. – _"Dos zonas más y podré terminar con esto e ir contigo… María"._ – pensó, recordando esa bella chica rubia, la única que iluminaba su fría alma.

Ya todos saliendo de sus pensamientos, a la vez que la alarma sonaba, el chico equidna y la chica murciélago se lanzaron al agua, a la vez que los compañeros de estos corrían por las pequeñas islas circulares que le servían de puente para llegar al final de la zona.

Bajo el agua, durante breves segundos, Rouge y Knuckles tenían pequeños enfrentamientos, retrasándose en comparación de sus compañeros.

\- _"Idiotas"._ – Pensó Shadow, encabezando junto con Sonic la carrera. Ambos se veían y se denotaba como pequeñas chispas brotaban de sus ojos. Atrás, Tail y Omega trataban de alcanzarlos, pero la velocidad de estos era demasiado para ellos. Los cuatro llegaron al final de la zona, pero el cronometro aún seguía su curso. Este no se detendría hasta que todos los integrantes estuvieran presentes, por lo que ambos equipos gritaban para que se apuraran.

Al pasar 1 minutos, Rouge y Knuckles llegaron al fin, deteniéndose el reloj. Ambos equipos vieron como 3 segundos favorecían al Team Dark, quienes ya celebraban la posible victoria.

\- No canten victoria; Aún falta una zona más. – Expresó Sonic, a lo que rapidez Shadow se posó frente a él.

\- Vas a caer, Faker. – Comentó entre los dientes.

\- Lo que él dijo, van a caer… y tu preciada gema será mía de por vida. – Dijo Rouge con superioridad en su voz, provocando que una ira viajara por todas las venas del chico equidna. Los dos se pusieron las prendas, alistándose para la zona final.

\- Solo una etapa más. – Dijo Knuckles a sus adentros, sintiendo que no podía decepcionar a nadie más. La alarma sonó, marcando la salida de ellos. En esta última etapa se enfrentarían a una zona rocosa. Allí tendrían que escalar tres pequeños riscos de montañas artificiales para logra llegar a la cima de la más alta. El primero que lo lograra, y tuviera el menor tiempo en la suma de las etapas anteriores, ganaría.

Tails con todas sus fuerzas elevó a Sonic lo más alto que pudo, agarrándose delas piedras para tomar breves lapsos de tiempos para descansar, a lo que mientras que Knuckles, con sus fuertes nudillos de sus manos, escaló sin problemas el risco de piedra. Rouge hacía lo mismo con Shadow, al igual que Omega escalaba sin problemas la montaña; el único inconveniente que tenían era que debido a que no había pasado mucho tiempo de la prueba anterior, las alas de Rouge aún estaban muy húmedas para soportar el peso de ella de su pasajero.

\- Por tu orgullo vamos a perder. – Exclamó Shadow molesto, aferrándose a las rocas mientras Rouge recuperaba el aliento, viendo como sus rivales yacían ya varios metros sobre ellos. Ella trató de elevarse pero sus alas fallaron y para mala suerte, lo único que pudo sostenerse fue de la cola del chico erizo de cabello negro, quien parecía fingir el dolor que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Recuperando sus fuerzas, Rouge dio todo lo que podía su cuerpo y cargando a Shadow y a Omega, al mismo tiempo, los elevó hasta sus contrincantes, quedando iguales a estos. Ahora haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros, se decidió a terminar lo que faltaba del risco de la montaña escalándola con sus manos.

Ambos equipos corrían contra reloj. Iban a la par y cualquier error les quitaría su triunfo, echando todo su esfuerzo a la basura. Todos tenían fija esa meta y ya deseaban tener la victoria en sus manos. En las gradas, los espectadores permanecían callados y atentos a las imágenes que se proyectaban, aguantando la emoción hasta el momento en que se mostrara un ganador.

\- Come on (Vamos), Sonic! Come on, knuckles! ¡Ya falta poco! ¡Podemos ganar! – Los animaba Tails, quien igualmente escalaba al lado de sus amigos.

\- ¡No podemos perder contra ellos! – Gritó con fuerza Rouge, ayudando a acelerar el paso. Con gran rapidez todos subieron al mismo tiempo la punta del risco de aquella montaña, pero se quedaron perplejos al ver que no había nada más que un gran objeto metálico esférico de dos metros de diámetro en donde se suponía que debía encontrarse la meta.

\- And now that? (¿Y ahora qué?) – Preguntó Sonic, viendo a unas de las muchas cámaras drones que monitorizaban el recorrido de los equipos. Los espectadores también estaban confundidos, y algunos se preguntaban si era alguna especie de mala broma. De improvisto, la esfera metálica comienza a destellar varias luces y le brotan seis tentáculos que inician un ataque hacia todos ellos. Todos lograban evadirlos con facilidad, pero el cansancio de la carrera ya comenzaba a ser evidentes, por lo que tenían que armar un plan si querían ver un mañana.

\- Omega, agarra uno de los tentáculos; Knuckles, destrúyelo; Sonic, Shadow, Tails, distraigan a esta cosa. – Ordenó Rouge, a lo que ellos obedecieron. – Omega logró, con esfuerzo, sostener uno de los tentáculos, permitiéndole a Knuckles usar sus nudillos y romperlo. Gracias a esta estrategia, poco a poco, mientras distraían la atención del robot, Rouge y Knuckles destruyeron sus tentáculos, quedándole solo uno.

\- Esto será pan comido. – Comentó Knuckles, traqueando sus dedos en señal de felicidad.

\- Yo terminaré con esto. – Expresó Rouge, lanzando una patada giratoria en picada. Lamentablemente, el tentáculo la atrapó y la arremetió varias veces en el suelo.

\- ¡Rouge! – Gritaron todos a la vez. Todos atacaron, lo que permitió que la chica murciélago fuera liberada. Knuckles la alejó dela cosa, pero en su mirada se denotaba tristeza y dolor.

\- Perdóname. – Le dijo ella antes de desmayarse. Con una ira que jamás había experimentado (que él recordara), fue directo al robot y aferrándose al tentáculo, lo arrancó de un solo intento. Gracias al agujero que quedó del tentáculo en su armazón Tails se introdujo por este y, desde dentro, comenzó a desactivar todos los sistemas hasta que la máquina se apagó. Viendo que el peligro había pasado, Knuckles nuevamente volvió al lado de Rouge y no se alejó hasta que fue subida al helicóptero de rescate, después de varios minutos finalizada la lucha, y fueron llevados lo más rápido a ser atendidos.

* * *

Pasaron casi 8 días desde el terrible hecho que tuvieron que presenciar los 6 estudiantes de secundaria. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow y Omega fueron dados de alta ese mismo día, ya que sus heridas no suscitaban ningún peligro; Rouge fue la única que se quedó internada debido a sus múltiples laceraciones, desgarres musculares, fisuras en sus huesos, entre otras cosas más. Muchos pedían la cabeza de Robotnik, pero sus abogados alegaban problemas psicológicos y hasta demencia para evitar que lo llevaran preso, pero era algo de lo que se preocuparían otro día.

\- Rouge, despierta. – Susurró el chico equidna a la chica murciélago que dormía boca arriba.

\- ¿Knuckles? – Preguntó sorprendida al verlo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? – Siguió preguntando, levantándose un poco de la cama.

\- Son como las 11 pm. Además, vine a verte porque me preocupaba por ti. – Le respondió, esbozándole una sonrisa. Ella lo miró, y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

\- Perdóname por tratarte mal. – Le pedía, cayendo en llanto. – Aun me duele que nos separaran. – Terminó de decir, recostándose sobre el hombro de Knuckles. Las palabras de ella le llegan a la mente y al corazón, recordando ese trágico pasado que quería dejar atrás.

\- Rouge, sabes que fue culpa de nadie que los apartamentos del edificio se incendiaran. Tenemos suerte de que ese día salimos al parque a jugar. Perdimos a nuestras familias, lo que nos dejó huérfanos. Tú mamá conocía al director de la academia militar, y eran buenos amigos, por lo que él tomó tu custodia; mientras yo tuve que quedarme en ese orfanato de nombre Green Hill. – Se detuvo un momento, tomando algo de aire antes de continuar. – Allí conocí a buenos amigos, pero tu compañía siempre me hizo falta.

\- Una vez me escapé de la escuela. Sabía dónde te quedabas, fui a allá pero al ver lo sonriente que estabas junto a ese chico erizo de cabello azul ya ese chico zorro de dos colas… pensé que me habías olvidado. –

\- Yo jamás te olvidaría. – Tomándola desprevenida, la besó en sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar, disfrutando algo que deseaba ya mucho tiempo.

\- Primero, busca entre mis prendas. – Le sugirió a Knuckles, a lo que asintió. Buscando entre las nuevas prendas que le trajeron, encontró algo el objeto que había olvidado días atrás.

\- La Master Emerald. – Pronunció con alegría, abrazando esta gema como si fuera una criatura viviente. Al finalizar el abrazo, guardo aquella reliquia preciada en su bolsillo. – Bueno Rouge, ya es hora de irrrm…– No pudo finalizar lo que pretendía decir, ya que al voltearse vio como Rouge yacía de pies desnuda ante su mirada. Con lentitud, ella se acercó y posó sus labios al lado de su oreja.

\- Además de la Emerald, te voy a dar un premio extra. – Susurró con un tono lujurioso, a lo que el rostro de Knuckles se enrojeció. Con sus manos despojó a ese chico equidna de todas sus prendas, aunque al inicio él refunfuñara. Volviendo a la camilla, se recostó y abrió las piernas. – ven, por favor. Él se acercó, pero ya frente a ella se quedó quieto.

\- No sé qué hacer en esta situación. – Le expresó con honestidad, a lo que ella soltó una risa.

\- Se creativo. – Le dijo, haciendo una señal con la mano para que se posara encima de ella. Obedeciéndola, se puso sobre ella y allí, viéndola fijamente a sus ojos verde azulados, comenzó a acariciar con cuidado sus suaves y firmes senos, lo que provocaba pequeños jadeos en ella. Al notar estas reacciones, una sonrisa traviesa se esbozó en él. Con sus labios besó sus senos, y los deslizó hasta su ombligo. Más jadeos salieron de Rouge, lo que excitaba mucho a Knuckles. Sabiendo que ya era el momento, colocó su miembro viril en su entrada intima pero se puso pensativo.

\- ¿Está bien no usar protección? – Preguntó.

\- Yo confío en ti, además he usado píldoras anticonceptivas para este momento. – Le respondió, dándole confianza. – Se gentil. Aunque te sorprenda, esta también es mi primera vez. –

\- Lo seré. – Le afirmó, acercando sus labios a los de ella. Mientras la besaba, con lentitud introdujo poco a poco su miembro. Un pequeño gesto de dolor se visualizó en la cara de Rouge, pero fue suavizado por todo el amor que recibía por parte de aquella persona que tanto amaba. Al pasar muchos minutos, los movimientos de Knuckles se volvieron más veloces, al igual que los jadeos que ambos soltaban. Deteniéndose de golpe, los fluidos de su miembro llenaron el interior caliente de su amaba. _"Ambos esbozaban sonrisas de felicidad absoluta al sentir a través de este acto terrenal el alma del otro"._

\- Apenas recuperes el aliento continuamos. No quiero que la noche acabe. – Expresó, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo, recostándose a su lado y abrazándola con ternura. Después de breves lapsos de descanso, ambos continuaron haciendo el amor toda la noche, forzando un lazo que los uniría por los muchos años que vendrían…

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso aquí?! – Les gritaba uno de los encargados administrativos del hospital, quien encontró a la pareja dormida y desnuda en aquella camilla (ya que ni las sabanas los abrigaban). El director de la academia militar miraba fijamente a Rouge, quien solo sonreía pero a la vez le temía; al igual que el director del orfanato donde Knuckles vivía, quien no podía creer lo que hicieron.

\- Va a recibir un buen castigo cuando volvamos a la academia. – Le informó el director, quien la tomó de su mano y comenzó a llevársela.

\- Nos vemos este fin de semana, Knuckles; solo que esta vez lleva muchos preservativos para cuidarnos. – Le dijo de lejos, ante la presencia todas las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

\- Ni crea que lo dejaré salir. – Le advirtió el director del orfanato, pero Knuckles solo sonrió, confundiéndolo.

 ** _"Ambos estaban decididos que nada, de ahora en adelante, los separaría de nuevo… además de que ansiaban volver a repetir esa bella experiencia del hospital en muchas otras partes"._**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

 **Sin más, les deseo a todos un feliz san Valentín 2016**


	2. Historia larga, explicación corta

Hola chicos y chicas. Espero que les guste este One shot. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **Historia larga, explicación corta.**

Ellos dos se miraban con pasión. Los ojos de ella, de un tono teal (verde azulado) veían a los morados de su amado. _"Ambos querían abrazarse y disfrutarse en todas las maneras conocidas, pero las barras de metal los separaban… por ahora"_. Lo único que podían hacer esa tomarse de las manos a través de estas rejas, deseando que ya amaneciera para irse victoriosos. De un improvisto, sacándolos de sus dulces pensamientos, escucharon como la reja en la sección donde se encontraba la murciélago de pelaje blanco en la cabeza y de un color melocotón en su cuerpo, pareciendo como si se hubiera bronceado, portando un traje negro, con un detalle de un con un corazón rosado entre sus pechos, que se ajustaba a su delineado y proporcionado cuerpo, veían como una loba antropomórfica, de pelaje café y ojos azules, era forzada a entrar.

\- Les juro que eso no era mío. Eso debe ser de mi novio. Diré lo que quieran, pero no me dejen aquí. – Pedía con suplica aquella chica, de quien las lágrimas no se hacían esperar.

Al pasar los minutos, y ya calmada, aquella chica se acercó a su compañera, notando como esta sostenía la mano su amado equidna rojo.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? – Les preguntó, a lo que una sonrisa de complicidad salió de ambos.

\- Es una larga historia, pero tenemos toda la noche para contarla. – Le expresó la murciélago, esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback**

En algún lugar desconocido, en medio del ecosistema de sabanas que los rodeaban, con sus prados de césped que llegaban a confundirse con la tierra debido a su color, con pequeños árboles que se encontraban muy separados los unos a los otros, con los animales, entre los que se observaban cebras bebiendo de los pequeños charcos de aguan que se formaron por las lluvias, así como varios antílopes que pastoreaban aquellas seccionen verdes entre los pastos. Aun con toda esta belleza, dos personas cuyas rivalidades siempre estaban casi presentes, luchaban por conseguir su objetivo a toda costa.

\- Esta Emerald es mía. – Dijo con un tono voz intimidante Rouge.

\- No, no lo es. – Le refutó Knuckles, tratando de quitarle la gema roja de las manos de la murciélago con gran dificultad. No sabían si era solo coincidencia o el destino solo quería jugarles una mala pasado, pero, entre todos los posibles personas que podían encontrase en medio de su búsqueda de las preciadas gemas, tuvieron que ser ellos dos.

Ambos, aun con el paso de las horas, no cedían ni un solo centímetro. Los golpes dados por las extraordinarias piernas de Rouge eran bloqueados por los nudillos de Knuckles; al igual que los golpes lanzados por Knuckles eran fácilmente evadidos por la agente/caza tesoros Rouge. Al finalizar el día, siendo remplazada por la noche, ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas para combatir. Sus músculos ya no daban más, por lo que tomaron un _"tiempo fuera"_ para descansar y recuperar energías para comenzar de nuevo en donde lo dejaron. Knuckles consiguió ramas secas para hacer una pequeña fogata, a la vez que Rouge un tronco largo y lo partió en dos por la mitad de manera vertical. Ambos se acostaron en ellos, pero se mantenían la mirada fija.

\- ¿Es que mi belleza te provoca insomnio? – Preguntó la murciélago, guiñándole el ojo.

\- Ya quisieras. Siento que si cierro mis párpado tú huiras. – Le respondió, lo que provocó que un pequeño gesto de tristeza se notara en su rostro. Sin que los dos dijeran algo más, se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos.

Los rayos del sol que se reflejaban fueron suficientes para despertar al equidna, quien se puso alerta al no ver a su contrincante. Con enojo, comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus fuertes nudillos. Sin embargo, se calmó al observar que el pequeño moral, que ella traía el día anterior, aun se encontraba al lado del tronco donde durmió. Sintiendo que debía buscarla, para no perderla de vista, comenzó a caminar hacia donde las huellas aun frescas le sugerían a donde pudo ir. Caminó y caminó, hasta llegar a un pequeño charco de agua. Allí la encontró, donde su cabeza solo era visible.

\- Hola guapo, ¿me extrañabas? – Preguntó con un tono coqueto. Knuckles ignoró esto. – Okay, si no quieres hablar, saldré para que sigamos luchando. – Le expresó, saliendo del agua y exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo. Los ojos violetas del equidna se abrieron a la par la ver la hermosura de su bello cuerpo delineado y bien proporcionado.

\- ¿Me pasa la toalla? – Pidió, pero Knuckles solo se quedó boquiabierto. Sin importarle que el equidna rojo se quedara absorto, ella caminó (más bien dicho modeló) hasta coger la toalla y taparse. – Solo dilo, _"me deseas"._ – Le indagó.

\- What?! (¡¿Qué?!) ¡No! – Le refutó rápidamente, pero Rouge notó como su cara se puso colorada (más rojo de lo normal) y comenzó a reírse.

\- Tal vez en otro día, tú y yo podríamos haber disfrutar de esta situación. – Expresó de manera honesta, acercando su mano a la mejilla derecha y acariciándola. –Realmente eres alguien especial para mí. – Terminó de decir. Las palabras de la murciélago dejaron más confundido al equidna, quien vio como ella se retiraba. Sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza, y pensamientos ahora lo atormentaban. _"¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por ella?"_

Dejando de lado esto, decidió volver a donde reposaron pero, para su sorpresa, ella ya se había ido.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Knuckles. Revisando las últimas huellas de sus pisadas, pudo deducir que no tenía más de un minuto de haberse ido, así como la dirección de su salto antes de planear con sus alas. Canalizando parte de la energía Chaos que rodeaba a todo el planeta, la usó para crear una corriente de aire que le permitiera planear gracias a sus, poco visibles, membranas bajo sus brazos. Voló con tal rapidez que a un kilómetro la vio. Enojado, cayó en picada, tomando desprevenida a la murciélago y golpeándola por la espalda. Antes de que cayeran al suelo, ambos se separaron y amortiguaron sus caídos. Los dos se miraron ferozmente, iniciando una batalla feroz. Los puños y patadas no se hacían esperar, y cada golpe que se daban dejaban moretones que no desaparecían en días. A pesar de la ventaja de la murciélago, Knuckles le propinó un golpe en su abdomen y luego en su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

\- Todo lo que dijiste fue una mentira. – Le dijo a la desmaya Rouge, sacando de su moral la Chaos Emerald roja. – Por un breve momento… sentía que te amaba. –

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

\- Chicos…– Interrumpió la loba. –… se escucha bien todo esto pero, ¿Exactamente por qué están aquí? – Pidió que le respondieran.

\- Ya vamos a llegar a esa parte. – Le contestó Rouge, mostrándole una sonrisa. – En donde íbamos, ah sí…–

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Por un breve momento… sentía que te amaba. – Dijo Knuckles, comenzando a abandonarla. Sin embargo, un brillo proveniente de la Chaos Emerald roja lo cegó. Cerró sus párpados por breves segundos, hasta que sintió que ya no hubiera ningún brillo emanando. Sin entender el motivo de por qué la Emerald hizo eso, Knuckles miró a su alrededor y quedó confundido ver un brillo rojo saliendo de la oreja de la murciélago. Introduciendo su dedo índice, de la mano derecha, sacó un pequeño objeto ovalado rojo, el cual se puso invisible a los pocos segundos. Unas pequeñas chispas salieron del óvalo invisible, perdiendo su camuflaje, mostrando que se trataba de un audífono. Introduciéndolo en uno de sus oídos, pudo escuchar unos muchos sollozos de dolor y miedo del otro lado, proveniente de muchos individuos.

\- Rouge, really? (¿En serio?). Este es tu ultimatum. Si no traes la Chaos Emerald que me robaste… bueno, no sé qué pasará con las buenas personas de la aldea por la que pasaste, y que te dieron una buena bienvenida. Tal vez las convierta en mis nuevos Badniks, aunque muchos de ellos sean humanos. – Informó con perversidad. – Tienes solo una hora más, antes que se me agote la paciencia. – Recalcó, cortando la comunicación. Knuckles miró a Rouge, ahora sintiéndose culpable.

Al pasar pocos minutos, Rouge despertó atemorizada. Su temor se disipó al ver a su contrincante de frente, alargando su mano para que tomara la gema.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Preguntó ella, pero él miraba hacia el suelo. Alargando la otra mano, le mostró el audífono. Los ojos de la murciélago se abrieron a la par, cogiendo con rapidez ambos objetos. Al detallar el pequeño audífono, notó algo peculiar. – Se ha quemado el micrófono. – Le informó al equidna rojo. Él siguió viéndola fijamente, a lo que ella solo sintió que debía darle una explicación. – Knuckles, yo pasaba por acá hasta que vi una de las fábricas de Eggman. Entré y no pude resistir robar la Emerald al verla. Salí de allí y, pasando por una aldea, me recibieron con alegría solo porque pocas veces tienen visitas del exterior. Me fui de allí, pero a muchos kilómetros aparecieron unos Badniks. Uno de ellos me mostró a Eggman por su pantalla, quien me dijo que le devolviera la gema o habría consecuencias no deseadas. Pude irme y dejar a esas personas a su suerte… pero no podía con la culpa. – Terminó de narrar.

\- Déjame adivinar el resto: a medio camino, yo parecí y comencé a luchar contigo, ¿o me equivoco? – Le preguntó Knuckles, a lo que Rouge soltó una leve risa. – La Master Emerald me reveló en su cuerpo imágenes de la gema roja, así como de ti. Creí que debía detenerte y obtener la gema, pero veo que lo que quería que hiciese era ayudarte. – Terminó de exponerle, provocando que Rouge se abalanzara y lo abrazara. – Aún nos quedan 50 minutos. Creo que podemos llegar y detenerlo. –

\- Sí, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga. – Le recalcó, a lo que el equidna rojo asintió.

* * *

\- Cinco minutos más y habría comenzado la masacre. – Expresó Eggman, esbozando su típica sonrisa siniestra, sentado en su vehículo volador.

\- Antes de entregarte esto… liberalos. – Ordenó Rouge, manteniéndose en posición de ataque.

\- Un trato es un trato. – Dijo el científico gordinflón, oprimiendo unas teclas. La jaula en donde permanecían recluidos se abrió, permitiendo que salieran y se alejaran lo más posible de allí. – Ahora sí, dame la gema. – Le pidió, a lo que uno de sus clásicos Badniks, un Buzz Bomber, se acercó a tomar la preciada gema.

\- Me temo que no será así. – Dijo Rouge, haciendo enojar poco a poco al cabeza de huevo. – ¡NOW! (¡AHORA!) – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo como una pequeña sombra se formó encima de su cabeza, Eggman alzó la mirada, viendo como Knuckles caía en picada. Con un fuerte golpe de sus nudillos, logró averiar el vehículo de trasporte del malévolo doctor; además de que provocó que los Badniks presentes se autodestruyeran. Viéndose vencido, Eggman decidió tomar la huida a toda velocidad. Ambos se miraron y se sentían orgullosos de lo que lograron juntos. Los demás habitantes de la aldea corrieron a felicitarlos, abrazándolos y entonando canticos en sus lenguas nativas. Al llegar la noche, y ya en la pequeña aldea de los habitantes, se hizo una gran cena que ambos degustaban con gusto, mientras otros danzaban alrededor de una fogata. Parándose, Rouge tomó de la mano a Knuckles para que bailara a su lado, a lo que aceptó con gusto. Mientras danzaban, acercaron sus labios, besándose con total pasión. El calor de su amor traspasaba sus cuerpos, haciéndoles desear nunca alejarse de uno del otro nunca. Escucharon aplausos que solo los hizo no detenerse de lo que hacían y…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

\- ¡Okay, enserio! ¡No quiero las historias de sus vidas! ¡Quiero que me digan cual fue el motivo por el que los encarcelaron! – Exigió en gritos la loba, fulminado a ambos con la mirada.

\- Bien, ya te lo diremos de una vez. – Le expresó resignada la murciélago.

\- Solo espero que no pienses mal de nosotros. – Comentó el equidna, mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Llegaríamos más rápido a casa corriendo. – Recalcaba Knuckles, sentado en el asiento de primera clase del avión que los trasportaba.

\- Hey, te dije que yo estaba por allí de vacaciones. No pienso perder la reservación el vuelo, además que tu pasaje de último minuto me costó caro. – Le echaba en cara Rouge a knuckles sobre esto, molestándolo.

\- Entonces si te salía tan caro, ¿por qué quisiste que te acompañara? – Le preguntó, alzando un poco el tono de voz.

\- No… no quería que te alejaras de mí. – Le respondió con un tono cariñoso, provocando que Knuckles la besara en su mejilla izquierda. Él vio el otro lado de la situación, y no podía negar que la atención que le daban allí excelente; y mientras él hacía esto, Rouge observaba a los demás pasajeros de la primera clase, notando que no habían muchos, y los pocos estaban entretenidos viendo películas o series en los televisores personales que cada asiento provenía, mientras las azafatas cotilleaban al fondo, cerca de la puerta de la cabina del piloto. Con lujuria, tomó a Knuckles de su mano, provocando que derramara la bebida que consumía, y, ante pequeñas quejas que fueron silenciadas por Rouge al taparle la boca, lo metió a uno de los dos baños, que se encontraban desocupados, poniéndole al final.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó confundido Knuckles, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta por ella fue besos de pasión y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Ante su mirada, vio como Rouge se quitaba sus prendas, quedando desnuda.

\- Es que quiero pertenecer al Mile High Club (Club de las Alturas). – Contestó al fin, antes de volver a besar a Knuckles. Él, resignado, decidió hacer lo mismo, masajeando con una de sus manos los senos de la murciélago, a la vez que con la otra acariciaba su intimidad. Unos pequeños jadeos salieron de ella

\- Eso se oyó tan tierno. – Al ver la sonrisa de Knuckles, Rouge se apenó bastante.

\- Veo que ya estás listo. – Comentó, acariciando el miembro viril del equidna. Listos para la acción, Knuckles se sentó en el inodoro, no sin antes limpiarlo con un papel higiénico, y con cuidado Rouge se posó frente a él, posando su intimidad en el miembro de él, dejándose caer con lentitud. La respiración del equidna aumento al sentir el calor del interior de la murciélago, quedando anonadado con esa nueva sensación, a lo que comenzó a moverse poco a poco, al igual que ella movía sus caderas. Ambos sentía a través de la fricción de sus genitales como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaban, al igual que las diversas hormonas que se liberaban dándoles mayor placer al acto. Al pasar los minutos, Knuckles llegó su máximo, eyaculando dentro de ella.

\- Siento… no durar tanto. No estoy acostumbrado a…– Tan siquiera pudiera explicar, Rouge le dio un beso suave en sus labios.

\- No problem. (No hay problema). Si practicamos mucho más sé que incluso podrás darme más placer que el estoy acostumbrada. – Le guiño el ojo, alegrándolo. Separándose de él, Rouge comenzó a coger su ropa para alistarse pero se sorprendió al sentir como Knuckles la tomó por detrás, penetrándola. – Hey, sí que te gusta tener iniciativa. – Lo alagó, mientras él se movía con más ánimo que hace un momento. Fue tal el entusiasmo de ambos que tenían que sostenerse de las paredes para no caerse. Jadeaban entre los dientes, para no atraer la atención, pero de vez en cuando uno que otro grito de placer se les escapaba, especialmente por las caricias de Knuckles en los senos de la murciélago o en sus alas, el cual era su punto débil. Ya para finalizar, a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora ambos llegaron al éxtasis del placer. _"Se sentía felices de estar muy unidos"._

Desprevenidos, y aun sin haberse separados, sintieron como una turbulencia hizo agitar un poco el avión. La mala suerte los acompaño debido a que donde se habían sostenido era en la puerta del baño, la cual cedió por el mal seguro de la esta, y ambos cayeron fuera. Al alzar la mirada, vieron como una de las azafatas quedaba pasmada ante ellos. Viendo a los lados, las dos cortinas que separaban la primera clase de la económica se encontraban cerradas, calmándolo de no llamar a atención.

\- Tú, vístete. – Dijo la azafata, señalando a Rouge. – Y luego los dos vuelvan a sus asientos. – Exigió a lo que ambos obedecieron sin objetar.

El resto del vuelo trascurrió con normalidad, pero al llegar al aeropuerto, sin bajarse del avión, unos guardias llegaron y los detuvieron por actos indecentes. Ambos aceptaron esto, por lo que fueron llevados a las celdas del aeropuerto para luego ser procesados.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

La loba quedó boquiabierta con la historia dicha por el equidna y la murciélago. No podía creer lo que hicieron, en medio de un vuelo.

\- Ustedes sí que son… imaginativos. – Les alagó la loba, mostrándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Y estamos planeando que otros lugares visitar. – Le informó Rouge.

\- Solo no lo hagan en un cementerio o en una morgue. – Les recalcó, pero la murciélago se puso pensativa.

\- Una morgue, ¿eh? Un lugar frio que calentaríamos con nuestro amor… y sexo. – Dijo, viendo con lujuria a su amado.

\- No. – Dijo secamente, provocando una mirada fingida de tristeza por parte de ella, para luego todos reírse de la situación que pasaban. Sus risas se detuvieron al ver como unos guardias y policías llegaban.

\- Ustedes dos. – señalando a Knuckles y Rouge, acercándose y quitándole la esposas que los ataban. – Pueden irse. Ya pagaron la multa, por parte de la murciélago, y se les deja una advertencia que si vuelven a hacer eso serán vetados de esta aerolínea; y a ti…– Señaló ahora a la loba. – También puedes irte. Tu novio aceptó los cargos de haber traído la droga, recalcando que tú no sabías nada, por lo que necesitamos que firmes unos papeles antes de irte. – Terminó de informarle, alegrándola y, para festejar, abrazó a la murciélago y le dio un beso en las mejillas del equidna.

Ya afuera del aeropuerto, Rouge y Knuckles no dejaban de besarse frente a todos. Algunos les decían que se fueran a otro lado, o que se consiguieran una habitación.

\- En cuanto construyas una casa decente para mí, tú y yo disfrutaremos de cada noche juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. – Le expresó, desplegando sus alas para volar, y comenzando a marchase a G.U.N.

\- ¡Te amo! – Gritó Knuckles, sonrojándola (aunque él no lo pudo notar).

\- ¡Yo también te amo! – Gritó con cariño Rouge, lanzándole besos, para luego desaparecer con rapidez.

\- Te estaré esperando. – Se dijo para sus adentros, deseando que ya ese día llegara.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado este segundo One-Shot. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicarlo (muchos trabajos de universidad).

Este reto era de mínimo 5 One-Shots, pero al sentir que no lograré eso, el siguiente será el último, pero trataré que sea muy bueno. ;D

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Una recompensa prometedora

Hola a todos, espero que les guste la historia. Aunque dije que sería la última, yo pienso mejor terminar y cumplir con el reto que acepté. Sin más, a leer.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia es un A.U y puede tener un poco de OoC.

* * *

 **Una recompensa prometedora.**

La música alegre que salía de aquella pianola, junto con las tonadas del violinista, alegraban el ambiente de aquella cantina donde todos los vaqueros veían a aquellas chicas del burdel de arriba bailar con dedicación. Unos aplaudían, otros bebían y se desmayaban, y otros jugaban juegos de azar con sus mujerzuelas sobre sus regazos, apostando grandes cantidades de dinero u oro. _"Era una pocilga, pero todos eran felices"._

De un momento a otro, con diversas miradas de sorpresas, los vaqueros de aquella cantina vieron como una joven mujer de ojos Teal (Verde azulado), de no más de 20 años, de tez blanca pero un poco broceada y de cabello blanco, portando un vestido hermoso de algodón de color gris de dos piezas con un corazón rosado que abarcaba parte de sus pechos y abdomen, botas negras de cuero, unos guantes blancos con unas perlas y cargaba una bolsa de cuero grande vacía; pero, lo que más llamaba la atención eran aquellas orejas en su cabeza y alas de murciélagos en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué hace una dama tan elegante en un lugar como este? – Preguntó aquel vaquero mostrándole una sonrisa, notándosele sus dientes sucios y negros.

\- Por una sola cosa: _"Su dinero"_. – Le contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Todos los vaqueros de la cantina comenzaron a reírse. Ante las risas, esa chica murciélago dejó caer la bolsa de cuero grande vacía al suelo, para comenzar a lanzar patadas y golpes (en especial patadas) a todos en el lugar. Los que trataron de tomarla por la espalda solo les fueron peor, ya que aquellas alas además de servirle para volar eran armas letales que daban golpes igual de fuertes de sus piernas al desplegarse. Al finalizar, algo que solo le tomó un minuto, rió al ver el desastre que había causado. Sin perder tiempo, en la bolsa de cuero introdujo el dinero y las piezas de oro que allí se encontraban. Con todo listo, comenzó a marcharse pero, antes de llegar a la puerta de vaivén de madera, un disparo resonó. Al voltearse, otro disparo volvió a ser presente, viendo que provenía de uno de los dos revólveres del único vaquero que fue indiferente ante la lucha. Trató de trazar una imagen de cómo enfrentarse a él, quien tenía unos peculiares pinchos en los nudillos de sus manos, revelando que era una característica única de los equidnas. Movió solo un poco su cuerpo y otro disparo salió del revolver de la mano derecha de aquel chico de cabellos rojo y de ojos violetas. Este disparo desgarró parte de la manga larga de su brazo izquierdo, por lo que dejó pasmada a la chica murciélago al darse cuenta de la situación. _"El no falló"._ Pensó levemente. A paso ligero, aquel chico equidna se le acercó y, de un golpe con el mango de uno de sus revólveres, la noqueó. Amordazándola, la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un simple objeto, así como llevar en la otra mano la bolsa con el dinero y se fue del pueblo cabalgando sobre su caballo, y guiando al otro donde iba aquella muchacha (pero no sin antes de dejar a la taberna algo de dinero para pagar los daños).

* * *

Los párpados de aquella chica se abrieron con lentitud. El constante salto por el trote del caballo ya comenzaba a serle fastidioso, así como la molestia de tener sus manos atadas al cuerno de la silla de montar, al igual que un pequeño trapo que le amordazaba la boca para evitar que hablara. Girando un poco su cabeza a la izquierda, sus ojos vieron como aquel vaquero, con el típico sombrero que llevan todos los de su clase, pero con un detalle de círculos rojos de decoración, con su camisa roja, resaltando con su cabello, un pañuelo blanco sobre su cuello, unos pantalones azules protegidos por las chaparreras que iban sobre estos para evitar roces con los cactus o ramas puntiagudas, y sus botas tenían las comunes espuelas para alentar al caballo a correr con cada pequeño golpe dado por sus pies y en su espalda colgaba un fusil Winchester Modelo 1873. Sin más, ella comenzó a retorcerse, provocando que él caballo en el que cabalgara se detuviera de golpe. Aquel chico soltó un suspiro bajándose de su caballo, sacando su revolver Colt Peacemaker y no dejándole de apuntar.

\- ¿Que tanto te mueves? – Le preguntó, quitándole la mordaza. En ello, aquella chica le escupe en su cara. Con rapidez alzó su mano para nuevamente noquearla con el mango del arma, pero desistió. Sabía que podía hacerle daño si se la pasaba haciendo eso en todo el camino a Central City. – Eso es muy elegante de tu parte, Rouge Delaney. – Le indicó, usando su pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le preguntó aquella chica, a lo que este le sacó un cartel de su bolsillo, donde le mostraba que había una recompensa con su nombre por parte de la organización militar The G.U.N.

\- No sé lo que hiciste, lindura, pero que cobren por tu cabeza 5,000 dólares, debió ser grave si te quieren solamente viva. – Le expresó ese joven, volviendo a guardar el cartel.

\- Sí supieras. – Comentó, soltando una leve risa. – ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? –

\- Mi nombre es Knuckles Green, señorita. – Se presentó, inclinando un poco la cabeza para mostrarse de manera cortés. – ¿Va a poner más problemas hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad donde la piden? – Le preguntó, pero ella no le contestó. – ¿Quiere que le vuelva a repetir la pregunta, señorita Rouge? – preguntó, pero ahora le apuntaba más de cerca con el revólver.

\- No es necesario. Solo le pido que me desate para hacer mis necesidades. – Le pidió, a lo que Knuckles guardó sus armas, la bajó de caballo y le quitó las esposas que apresaban sus pies. – Hey!, también debes soltarme de las manos. – Le recalcó enojada.

\- No soy idiota. – Le refutó, dándose golpecitos en su cabeza con su dedo índice. Resignada, y sin poder aguantar más, Rouge se agachó en cuclillas, separando bien sus piernas para evitar que sus pololos (ropa interior femenina con una abertura entre las entrepiernas) se mojara, a la vez que Knuckles sostenía la falda de su vestido.

\- En serio, suéltame las manos. Tengo que limpiarme para no coger ninguna infección. – Explicaba al terminar, tratando de ganar una oportunidad de que aquel chico equina bajara la guardia.

\- Ya te lo dije, no soy idiota. – Le recalcó nuevamente, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de la falda unos pequeños trapos de tela. Cogiendo solamente uno, metió su mano por debajo de la falda y la comenzó a limpiar. Un gemido de placer salió de los labios de Rouge, provocando que ambos se quedaran quietos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Knuckles pudo ver como el rostro de Rouge se tornaba rojo de pena e ira, viendo hacia otro lado. Ella no podía creer lo que había pasado. Nunca se había sentido tan insultada, aun cuando usaba sus atributos para atraer y luego engañar a otros hombres, nunca había estado del otro lado de la situación.

\- _"De una u otra manera me las pagará"._ – Pensó, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. Nuevamente, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Knuckles le puso las esposas en sus pies y la subió al caballo, continuando con su camino.

* * *

Trascurrieron dos días desde aquel incidente, pero ninguno de los dos podía olvidarlo; Y cómo olvidarlo si aún seguían haciendo lo mismo. Él sabía que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, por lo que tenía que aguantar los gritos de esa chica murciélago cuando la limpiaba luego de sus necesidades básicas. Palabras como **_"pervertido"_** las gritaba de tal manera que las sentía como si un hierro caliente marcara su piel.

\- Cuando me suelte, te destrozaré pedazo a pedazo. – Le amenazaba Rouge, viéndolo con furia, pero Knuckles le importaba poco aquellas palabras. Retorciéndose, asustó al caballo. Esto provocó que ambos caballos tumbaran a sus jinetes, cayendo en aquel rio poco profundo por el que pasaban. Ellos dos se mojaron, pero Rouge, a sabiendas que no llegaría lejos, trató de huir, pero fue noqueada por Knuckles, quien la tomó por la espalda.

\- Esto es perfecto. – se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de recuperar sus pertenencias.

* * *

Al despertar, un grito inundó todo el ambiente. Rouge se vio desnuda, al lado de la orilla del rio. Ahora realmente no podía creer lo bajo que había llegado. Su mirada quedó fija en Knuckles, quien se bañaba a unos metros de ella, con su cuerpo enjabonado. Él, al notar que se había despertado, se acercó a Rouge.

\- Que bueno que te despertarte. Hubiera sido raro tener que bañarte dormida. – Le comentaba, acercando la barra de jabón a Rouge.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – Gritó, pero eso no evitó que ocurriera. Ella vio y sintió como Knuckles le restregaba sus manos por su cuerpo, pasándole aquel jabón barato y de olor dudoso. Al ver hacia abajo, una sensación de inseguridad le invadió. – ¡Aleja esa maldita cosa de mí! – Le expresó con una mirada penetrante. Knuckles no entendía el porqué, hasta que lo vio. Notó como su miembro se encontraba viril.

\- ¿Qué esperaba? Tocar tú firme y delineado cuerpo es suficiente para excitar a cualquiera hombre, incluso para los maricas. – Explicaba, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Si vas a violarme, no pierdas en tiempo. – Recalcó Rouge con una voz decaída, viendo hacia otro lado.

\- Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño. – Le dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- Really? (¿En serio?), ¿Y todo lo que hemos pasado? – Le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

\- Solo soy un poco brusco cuando se trata de chicas. – Respondió avergonzado.

\- Se nota. – Dijo entre unas risas. Viéndose levemente, ambos apartaron sus miradas. Rouge se paró y se hundió en el rio para enjuagar la espuma sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

\- Para la mañana ya deberían estar secas. – Le informaba Knuckles, abrigándola con una frazada. Ella asintió agradecida, viendo como sus prendas se encontraban sobre unas rocas cerca de la fogata. Ya la noche había caído, por lo que no podían continuar, y menos con un caballo menos. Solo él que cabalgaba Knuckles volvió con su dueño, pero el otro se escapó. Rouge notó como Knuckles su mirada se mantenía fija a su rostro

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? – Ante esta pregunta, él bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que te violaría? – Ahora él le indagó, por lo que ella mostró una sonrisa, a pesar que su rostro solo se le detallaba tristeza.

\- A mi madre la violó un hombre y poco tiempo después me tuvo a mí. – Le explicó. – Ella me amaba y, a pesar de las críticas de su comunidad, nunca dejó de ser fuerte. –

\- Lo… lo siento. – Le dijo, algo avergonzado.

\- Lo peor no fue eso. Cuando tenía 10 años, ese tipo volvió a la vida de ella. Mi madre me ocultó en el armario de nuestra habitación. Le gritó que se largara, pero él le dijo que no. – La respiración de Rouge aumentó levemente, como si contar la historia fuera mucho para ella. – Estuve casi dos días allí dentro mientras mi madre se acostaba con él para satisfacerlo. Yo tenía un revolver y no lo usé… porque tenía miedo de herirla a ella. –

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – Preguntó Knuckles.

\- Cuando creí que ya se iría, dejando a mi madre dormida, él… le dispara por la espalda. Allí fue cuando yo salí y lo maté. Lo fulminé con seis disparos. ¡Mi madre murió porque no fui fuerte y actué antes! – En ese momento, ella se quebró. Lloró como si fuera una simple niña pequeña, que acababa de perder a todo los que la rodeaban. Su mente se preguntaba por qué tenía que contarle esas cosas tan profundas de las que no hablaba con cualquiera, en especial a su captor que planeaba entregarla con la autoridad de la que quería huir.

\- Creo que ahora yo debo decirte mi historia. – Comentó, posándose a su lado y abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo. – Mi madre era nativa americana, de una reserva natural conocida como _"Angel Island"_ …–

\- ¿ _"Angel Island"_? ¿Ese no era el lugar que…? – Comenzó a preguntar, interrumpiéndolo, pero se detuvo.

\- Como decía: Mi madre se llamaba Tikal y se enamoró de un hombre de la caballería del ejército de este país. Muchos de esos hombres se retiraron de allí y se unieron a la reserva. Durante años todo fue paz y tranquilidad, pero un día llegaron tipos que solo buscaron las riquezas de allí y atacaron a todos. Fue una masacre, en donde no quedó ninguno vivo (sin contarme). Incluso todo el lugar se incendió. – Terminó de narrar, con pequeñas lágrimas resbalándose por su cara.

\- Déjame adivinar: ¿Tus padres te obligaron a que corrieras y no miraras atrás, verdad? – Le preguntó retóricamente.

\- Me maldigo cada día por obedecerles. Debí quedarme y luchar. – Respondió con dolor ante sus acciones.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero… eran sus deseos que viviéramos. – Dijo ella, dándole fuerzas a ambos. Ellos se miraron, a la par que acercaban sus labios. Ninguno de los dos mentían acerca de sus historias, por lo que una confianza mutua se forzó. Ya a un centímetro que sus labios se tocaran, se detuvieron, dieron las espaldas y durmieron (o al menos eso trataron de hacer).

* * *

\- Si seguimos a este paso, llegaremos antes del anochecer. – Informaba Knuckles, viendo atrás de si como Rouge asentía. Ya no peleaban, pero al mismo tiempo ni se hablaban. Trataban de olvidar lo muy cercanos que se pusieron la noche anterior, y tenían que recordad sus puestos. "él, el caza recompensas, y ella, la fugitiva. El único momento en que se detuvieron fue cuando el estómago de ambos gruñeron con fuerza, así como el pobre cansancio del caballo al llevar el doble de carga.

\- Ten toma. – Le entregó carne seca a Rouge, quien lo aceptó.

\- ¿No tienes un poco de whisky? – Con esto, una risa salió de Knuckles, quien le entregó una cantimplora. – ¿Quieres que te deje? –

\- No, gracias. – Le respondió amablemente.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con el dinero? – Indagó, terminando de comer y beber.

\- Lo daré a la caridad. Solo necesito 1000 dólares para vivir por un tiempo. – Expresó.

\- Eres muy bueno. – Le alagó.

\- Como tú, cuando le distes a esa madre dinero para las medicinas de su hija. – La sorpresa de Rouge se hizo evidente al saber esto. – Te seguí un pueblo antes de capturarte. Quería ver que tan buena eres. – Con este comentario, ambos esperaron bajo la sombra del árbol hasta que el caballo de Knuckles ya parecía con muchas energías. – Bien, ya es hora de…– Sin poder terminar la frase, sintió como Rouge lo jalaba, tirándolo al suelo. Creyó que trataba de luchar para huir, pero al mostrarle el agujero de bala que quedó en su sombrero, supo que debía agradecerle por salvarle la vida. Refugiandose detrás de los árboles y las rocas, observaron cómo bandidos de aquellas tierras disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

\- Sé que crees que es mala idea, pero debes…– Cuando trató de explicarle, escuchó como le quitaba las esposas de las manos y pies, y le entregaba su fusil Winchester Modelo 1873, mostrándole una sonrisa antes de ponerse a disparar con sus revólveres. Ella no perdió tiempo he hizo lo mismo. Disparaban casi a la par, y cuando uno se quedaba sin balas el otro les cuidaba las espaldas, sin dejar que aquellos forajidos avanzaran ni un centímetro más. _"Eran un dúo perfecto"._

* * *

\- Otra noche de espera; y todo por tus estúpidos rituales. – Mencionó algo aburrida Rouge, cabalgando uno de los caballos que le quitaron a los forajidos (puesto que a un cadáver ya no le serian útil).

\- Hey, pudieron ser malos, pero debemos ser mejores que ellos y al menos darle unas sepulturas a sus cuerpos. – Expresaba firmemente, deteniéndose frente a un motel. – Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana te llevaré a primera hora a Central City. – Informó.

\- ¿Y si quiero escapar? – Declaró.

\- Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste; incluso me entregaste el arma en mis propias manos. Sé que no huiras. – Dijo con confianza, pagando la cuenta, recibiendo las llaves y guiando a la joven murciélago. Al entrar a la habitación, ambos se vieron confundidos. – Debo decirles que se equivocaron. Eran dos camas, no una. – Comentaba, comenzando a retirarse.

\- Wait! (¡Espera!) – Lo detuvo, acercando con rapidez sus labios a lo de Knuckles, besándolo. – Creo que es perfecta. – Declaró, cerrando la puerta y tirando a Knuckles sobre la cama. Ambos, con las miradas fijas, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Poco a poco se quitaban sus prendas, y en el proceso acariciaban aquellas partes donde antes los tapaban las telas, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel. Ya desnudos, las caricias eran a más cantidad. _"No había parte del cuerpo donde no se tocaran"_. La parte que más le gustaba tocar eran las alas de Rouge, quien soltaba gemidos de excitación ante la sensibilidad que le producían. Así mismos, los besos que ella le daba en los dos pinchos que brotaban de sus nudillos le hacían sentir una sensación electrizante por todo el cuerpo. Sin esperar más, Rouge se acostó y Knuckles se puso frente a ella. Con lentitud, introdujo su miembro viril hasta que todo el calor del interior de ella lo rodeara, para luego moverse con entusiasmos. Ambos jadeaban, y mantenían sus cuerpos muy unidos, disfrutando del roce que provocaban estos. El calor en ellos poco a poco aumentaba, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe. Rouge sentía como los fluidos de Knuckles la llenaban completamente. Ambos ya habían tenido parejas en sus vidas, pero podían declarar abiertamente que nada se comparaba con lo que tenían ahora.

\- Pídeme que te deje libre y te dejo libre. Ya no me importa la recompensa, solo me importas tú. – Le declaró, provocando que una lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Rouge. Elle se acercó y lo besó solamente, sin dar respuesta alguna. Soltando un suspiso, ahora Knuckles se acostó en la cama, mientras Rouge se dejaba caer sobre su miembro. Moviéndose nuevamente con entusiasmos, con ella principalmente moviendo sus caderas y él acariciando sus firmes senos, siguieron haciendo eso durante muchos, muchos minutos, hasta que volvieron a llegar al éxtasis de placer. Rouge se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Knuckles, respirando de manera agitada.

\- Te amo. – Expresó, besando otra vez los labios del chico equidna.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le devolvió el beso, aceptando sus sentimientos. Luego de descansar, otra vez se pusieron en marcha. _"No se detendría hasta que la luz del sol se vislumbrara en la habitación… o el encargado llamara a la puerta para que dejaran de hacer mucho ruido"._

* * *

\- Aquí está la señorita. – Dijo Knuckles, a su lado a Rouge, frente a la entrada de aquel cuartel militar conocido como The G.U.N. Los militares que allí se encontraban quedaron anonadados al no poder creer que aquella chica la lograron capturar.

\- No puedo creer que te atrapara un caza recompensas. – Se oyó decir sin mucho sorpresa por parte de un joven, de 20 años como ella, denotándose sus orejas de erizo, así como que en su cabello negro se observara unos mechones rojos del mismo color que su iris, portando un atuendo que mostraba su status en la fuerza. Acercándola, le quitó sus esposas y se le quedó viéndola durante varios segundos. – Esto ha estado aburrido sin ti, señorita Rouge Delaney. – Dijo estas palabras de tal manera que no se podía saber si las dijo de verdad o en broma.

\- Oh, general Shadow Griffith, es un gusto verlo nuevamente. – Comentó en un tono bromista, abrazándolo. – ¿Cómo está tu esposa María? ¿Ya creció más vuestra hija? – Le preguntó, provocando un leve sonrojo en Shadow.

\- Eso es una conversación para hoy en la noche; Así que no debes faltar para la cena. Ella estará encantada de verte nuevamente. – Le declaró, aun manteniéndose serio. La mirada de aquel chico se posó en Knuckles, quien no entendía la situación, denotando confusión en su rostro. Alejándose de Rouge, se acercó a aquel que la trajo la mayor parte del camino a la fuerza.

\- Se le entregará el dinero acordado. Déjeme decirle que es la primera persona que logra traer a nuestra mejor agente, por lo que me gustaría saber su nombre. –

\- Es Knuckles Green. – Se presentó. Shadow se fue a hacer los papeleos necesarios para la entrega del dinero, pero Knuckles no dejaba de observar Rouge. – Dime lo que está pasando. – Le pidió, a lo que ella sonrió.

\- Solo digamos que traté de robarle gemas invaluables a la gente equivocada. – Dijo, señalando a al cartel donde se veía escrito _"The G.U.N"._ – Después de eso, solo me quedaban dos opciones: Trabajar para ellos o ser colgada en la horca. – Explicó, sosteniéndose un poco su cuello. – De vez en cuando, al finalizar mis misiones, escapo de ellos por un tiempo, pero al final vuelvo. Tengo una obligación que debo cumplir. – Terminó de narrar, sintiéndose apenada de no contarle eso antes.

\- Si no puedes dimitir para estar conmigo, tendré que unírmeles para estar a tu lado. – Ante esta declaración, Rouge se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente. – Te amo. – Dijo con cariño.

\- Yo también te amo. – Declaró igualmente Rouge. Con la guardia baja, ella desplegó sus alas y voló, llevándose consigo a Knuckles. Solo podría durar un minuto o dos, pero quería que él viera la maravilla de los cielos, y la perspectiva de la ciudad… pero sería para otra ocasión, ya que no dejaban de besarse y lo demás importaba poco. **_"Ahora, solo importaba el amor que ambos se brindaban"_** **.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Si les interesa, pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

 **Notas de Autor:**

* Los apellidos _"Delaney"_ , _"Green"_ y _"Griffith"_ que les puse a Rouge a Knuckles y a Shadow en el fanfic, son los apellidos de los actores que interpretaron su voz en el video juego  
 ** _"Shadow the Hedgehog"_** , siendo **_"Kathleen Delaney"_** , **_"Dan Green"_** y **_"Jason Griffith"_** respectivamente.


	4. Sin pecado no hay placer

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente Fanfic pasa en un **_"Alternative Universe"._**

* * *

 **Sin pecado no hay placer.**

\- Sigue, no te detengas. – Pedía ella con una sonrisa en su rostro entre en jadeos, entrelazando con fuerzas sus brazos en la espalda de su amado. Él, obedeciendo su petición, se movió con más intensidad provocando mayor placer para ambos. Ellos hacían el amor de pie, recostándose sobre un muro viejo de concreto para no perder el equilibrio. Así como ella se sostenía de la espalda del joven chico de cabellos rojos e iris de color violeta, él sostenía aquella chica de cabellos blancos e iris de color verde azulados de sus muslos lo que le permitía mayor facilidad para penetrarla.

\- Te amo, Rouge. – Declaró él, viéndola fijamente a sus bellos ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, Knuckles. – Le afirmó Rouge, acercando sus labios a los de él y besándolo con pasión. Ante este beso, Knuckles se movió aún más rápido, provocando que Rouge soltara un grito de placer para que a los segundos siguientes él eyaculara en el interior de ella.

\- La cuenta va: 4 a 3. – Expresó Knuckles con una sonrisa de victoria, sacando su miembro del interior de Rouge.

\- Así es, pero yo aún voy ganando. – Dijo ella con orgullo, tratando de caminar pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado.

\- Por el momento. Recupero energías y te daré tanto placer como hace un momento, que estaremos empatados. – Le informaba recostándose en el suelo, sobre sus prendas de vestir.

\- Ya veremos. – Refutó acurrucándose sobre Knuckles, desplegando sus alas para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos.

Ambos solo se acariciaban, sintiéndose que la vida les permitiera poder estar juntos. En ese momento, escucharon como una pequeña sirena de policía hacía eco en toda la bodega abandonada en la que se encontraban. Los dos se pararon, pero era muy tarde.

\- ¡Policía de Westopolis! – Gritó aquel joven policía, quien no denotaba más de 18 años. Él miró a su alrededor y quedó aterrado, por lo que sostuvo su arma con más firmeza. – ¡No se muevan! – Les ordenó. Knuckles apretó sus puños, siendo evidente a simple vista sus grandes pinchos en sus nudillos, característico de las especies equidnas. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, y ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

\- Jim, baja esa maldita arma. – Se escuchó decir por parte del compañero del policía, quien tenía unos 30 años. Knuckles y Rouge vieron de quien se trataba y se alegraron. – Es un placer verlos chicos. – Comentó.

\- Hola Harvey, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Exclamó Rouge, mostrándole una sonrisa. Knuckles la fulminó con la mirada, a lo que ella soltó su suspiro de resignación y con sus propias alas tapó su cuerpo desnudo para ponerse sus prendas de vestir. Harvey señaló a Knuckles sus pendras, por lo que cogió sus pantalones y se los puso.

\- Primero que nada, perdón por lo de mi compañero. Es nuevo. – Se disculpó en nombre de Jim. – Ahora, podrían explicarme una sola cosa: ¿Por qué hay 10 cadáveres aquí, con evidentes perforaciones de balas? – Preguntó Harvey, señalando a los diversos cuerpos tirados el suelo con charcos de sangre bajo ellos.

\- Es una historia larga. – Respondió Rouge con el rostro sonrojado, viendo a Knuckles.

\- Tenemos toda la noche. – Recalcó Harvey, a lo que el equidna y la murciélago se resignaron.

\- Bien, comencemos…– Dijo Rouge, dando inicio al relato.

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback.**

Los disparos de los integrantes de cada bando de familias de la mafia no cesaban. Era algo tan normal que incluso las familias de aquellos barrios ni se inmutaban, solo se escondían para no ser un daño colateral en el dominio de territorios. Desde que en todo el país de La Federación de Estados Unidos se impuso la _"Ley Volstead"_ , donde prohibía la venta y producción de bebidas alcohólicas, una sensación de incertidumbre pasó por todos los ciudadanos. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos en los últimos años de la policía en enfrentar el contrabando que entraban a las ciudades, la verdad es que la ley en vez de ayudar a mitigar el crimen solo lo disparó hasta las nubes, donde gente conocida como el gánster Al Capone, y otras mafias, ganaban fama por sobornar ciudades enteras; y lo mismo pasaba en Westopolis donde solo dos grupos de mafias, Maroni y Falcone, se peleaban por el control de esta.

\- ¡No vuelvan a meterse en nuestro territorio! – Se escuchó como Rouge amenazaba a todos los presentes cogiendo su revólver, modelo Smith et Wesson 1917 y de calibre .45, disparando a diestra y siniestra contra los escaparates que contenían el alcohol ilegal de sus contrincantes. – Le dejaré un buen mensaje a tu jefe para que no use nuestras rutas. – Declaró, apuntando la boquilla del arma a la cabeza del cantinero jefe.

\- ¡No! – Se oyó gritar a una niña de no más de 10 años. Rouge, junto con sus compañeros, vio como esa niña corrió y se aferró al cantinero. – ¡No le hagas daño a mi papá! – Pidió en llanto, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y se resbalaban por todo su rostro. Su padre trató de alejarla de su lado, para que no saliera lastimada, pero ella se negaba. La mano de la chica murciélago comenzó a temblar, así como observaron cómo unas lágrimas ahora brotaban de ella.

\- Dile a tu jefe Maroni que no se atreva a usar nuestras rutas de nuevo. – Le indicó guardando su revolver, a lo que el cantinero asintió.

\- Gracias. – Dijo con inocencia la pequeña niña, mostrándole una sonrisa, dejando a Rouge sin palabras. Todos vieron como aquella chica murciélago, que portabas sobre su cuerpo prendas consideradas masculinas siendo una chaqueta gris, un chaleco rosado, una camisa blanca y pantalones grises y zapatos negros. Lo único femenino que podían notar de ella (además de sus voluptuosos senos) eran sus guantes blancos, con pequeños detalles de diamantes.

\- Fuiste muy blanda. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros. Ella se detuvo de golpe y, con una mirada de furia, sacó su revólver y le disparó en toda su frente, matándolo al instante. Todos sus compañeros se aterraron, pero el único que se acercó a ella para calmarla fue un chico erizo, de cabello negro con mechones rojos, portando un traje negro de rayas rojas.

\- Todo estará bien. – Fue lo único que dijo, posando su mano sobre su hombro. Él le hizo un gesto a los demás, quienes los dejaron solos. Acariciando sus alas, besó los labios de la murciélago.

\- Gracias, Shadow. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa. – ¿Besarás de la misma manera a la hija del forense, a María? – Al mencionar este nombre, las orejas de Shadow se movieron y su rostro se sonrojó. Al verlo, Rouge se rió a más no poder. – Vamos a informar a nuestro jefe de la situación. – Le informó, caminando a paso ligero.

* * *

\- Para cuando llegamos ellos se habían ido, don Maroni. – Se disculpó Knuckles, quien portaba una chaqueta roja que combinaba con su cuerpo, un chaleco blanco, pantalones rojos y zapatos negros. Su jefe, siendo un señor entre los 45 a 50 años, se levantó de su escritorio. De un movimiento, le dio una cachetada al chico equidna.

\- Entonces dime: ¿Por qué no la fuiste a buscar y traerme su cabeza? –Le preguntó con exigencia Maroni a Knuckles, quien guardó silencio.

\- Le prometo que sus negocios estarán a salvo. – Le indicaba, pero aquel señor negaba.

\- No sé si confiar en ti. Después de todo, tú y esa rata voladora tuvieron algo de niños. – Expresó su jefe, dejándolo pasmado.

\- Lo que tuvimos… desapareció. – Declaró Knuckles, pero aquellas palabras no sonaron 100% sinceras.

\- Más te vale. – Le advirtió, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se retirara.

\- Hey Knux, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien al final. – Le indicó su compañero, un chico erizo de cabello azul sobresaliendo las orejas típicas de especie, portando una chaqueta azul, un chaleco blanco, una camisa igualmente azul como sus pantalones y zapatos negros.

\- Sigue diciendo eso. Tal vez tú mismo te la creas. – Comentaba Knuckles con desamino. Sonic, con insistencia, lo invitó a su restaurante favorito, The Vanilla's, por lo que al chico equidna solo le quedó aceptar. Ya allí, ambos degustaron de las delicias del platillo principal del día, pero Knuckles se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que quería ir.

\- Amy, ¿y mi postre? – Preguntó con cariño, sonrojando a la chica eriza de cabello rosado. Ella se acercó y dio un beso en los labios de Sonic. Ella se retiró viendo la mirada de complicidad que le mostraba su jefa Vanilla.

\- Así que por ella es que estas dando información a la policía. – Le indicó, tomando por sorpresa al chico erizo.

\- Yo… quiero ser libre y estar con la persona que amo. – Dijo Sonic, parándose de la silla y dejando una buena propina.

* * *

\- Don Falcone, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Rouge a su jefe, siendo un señor de edad entre 60 años vistiendo elegantemente.

\- Me dijeron que perdiste los estribos durante una simple labor. – Dijo de manera caballerosa, pero a la vez sus palabras daban una sensación de temor.

\- Me disculpo por ello. – Pidió perdón.

\- Da igual. Solo espero que recuerdes que no debes dudar ni revelarte a mis órdenes, porque tendríamos que volver a castigarte. – Declaró seriamente Falcone.

\- No es necesario. – Replicó, notándose como su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

\- Bien, porque necesito que vayas por nuestra ruta de contrabando y guíes tu sola al camión que traerá la mercancía. – Le informaba, a lo que al final de sus palabras asintió. Todos salieron de la oficina de su jefe para hacer sus obligaciones. Rouge tomó de la mano al Shadow y lo llevó a su habitación (así es, vivía en la casa de su jefe como su protegida). Allí, ambos se desnudaron y comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales durante varias horas. Ella ahora mismo quería sacar toda su frustración, y el único que la podía ayudar era su fiel compañero, con quien disfrutaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

\- Ya es hora de que te levantes. – Le indicó Shadow viendo por la ventana como la oscura noche remplazó los rayos de luz del día, levantando entre gruñidos a la chica murciélago.

\- Trata de no divertirte sin mí. – Le pidió en risas Rouge.

\- Eres la única chica con la que duermo. – Informó con seriedad.

\- Lo sé; pero por ti quisieras ya hacer esto con tu novia María. – Rápidamente Shadow se giró, evitando que se le notara lo sonrojado que se había puesto. – No tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos conmigo. Sé que tú la amas, pero algunos de sus familiares trabajan en la policía y son los pocos honestos que hay entre los corruptos. –

\- Yo le he dado información a sus familiares de donde atacar a las propiedades de Falcone para ganarme su confianza. – Le decía, pero un temor se hizo presente en ella.

\- Ten cuidado. Sería una lástima que a tu novia le pegaran un tiro y la mataran. – Dijo Rouge, pero Shadow no se inmutó. Ella terminó de alistarse, le dio un beso y se retiró.

\- Yo siempre la protegeré. – Dijo Shadow para sí mismo, pensando en aquella chica de tez blanca, pelo rubio e iris azules.

Rouge tomó las llaves del vehículo que usaría, siendo un Cadillac Town Sedan de 1928 de color rojo, para llegar a su destino. Se subió al auto y se fue a gran velocidad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar, ordenar, guiar y proteger; _"un trabajo fácil"_.

A mitad de camino, y gracias a sus oídos sensibles de murciélago, pudo escuchar un motor que no pertenecía al suyo. Sin temer nada, encendió las luces del vehículo, notando como a casi medio kilómetro se acercaba otro auto. No sabía cómo, o el porqué, pero sentía quien era el que se encontraba en él. Pisando acelerador, planeó chocarse contra él. Así mismo, el otro auto aceleró, teniendo la misma idea. Ya a tan solo a unos cuantos metros, ambos frenaron en seco, quedando a centímetros de que sus defensas se chocaran. El corazón de Rouge latió a más no poder al ver que su intuición no se equivocaba. Ella bajó, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Con impulso, desplegó sus alas y trató de propinarle un golpe con sus pies y piernas a Knuckles. Él se defendió sin problemas, por lo que la atacó con sus fuertes nudillos. Aunque su golpe falló este desgarró parte de su traje, haciéndola enojar aún más. Los dos no cesaban en sus golpes, ni querían rendirse, pero sus cuerpos perdieron fuerzas en cuestión de muchos minutos. Ambos suspiraban de cansancio y dolor, pero al verse brevemente a los ojos se dieron cuenta de la tontería que hacían.

\- Perdóname. – Pidió Knuckles, acercándose con cuidado a Rouge.

\- Igualmente te pido lo mismo. –Declaró ella, abrazándolo. – ¿Qué nos pasó? – Peguntó, cayendo en llanto sobre el hombro del chico equidna. Con suavidad, sintió como él le sobaba con suavidad su mano sobre sus cabellos.

\- No lo sé, Rouge. Dejamos de ser niños hace 7 años cuando teníamos 12. En uno de los enfrentamientos entre los hombres de Maroni y Falcone mataron a tu madre Sapphire, y a mi madre Tikal por querer auxiliarla. Lo chistoso es que ellos, lo jefes, las conocían por tal motivo nos volvimos sus protegidos. – Relató con rapidez aquella historia que ya conocían, pero que a la hora de la verdad nunca hablaban.

\- Yo traté huir de Falcone, pero tan solo con intentarlo me castigaron. – Dijo, desplegando sus alas. Knuckles no las había tenido tan de cerca desde hacía tiempo, pero detalló algo que lo hizo sentir mal. Vio varias cicatrices de perforaciones en sus alas, y todas estaban alineadas.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó, por lo que ella agachó su cabeza.

\- Donde se nota que antes hubo perforaciones, de allí me colgaron por casi tres días seguidos. No me tocaron ni me hicieron nada más al resto de mi cuerpo, pero el dolor me era insoportable. – Describía, llorando.

\- Yo también traté de escapar, con el deseo de ir por ti y huir a un mejor lugar. A mí, en mi caso, me amarraron a unos bloques de cemento y me lazaron al agua. Al pasar los minutos, me sacaban, golpeaban y luego nuevamente me lanzaban al agua una y otra vez durante 6 horas. No pude caminar por casi una semana. – Tan solo con escuchar la historia ella alzó la mirada.

\- Los dos sufrimos por querer estar nuevamente juntos; Lo peor fue que dejamos que ellos ganaran, incitándonos rencor entre nosotros. Pero creo que ahora…– Dijo, acercando sus labios a lo de Knuckles. –…podemos volver a ser niños y besarnos como antes. – Dijo, besándolo apasionadamente. Él aceptó el beso, e igualmente entregó usó todas sus fuerzas para besarla con pasión. Al separarse, vio como Knuckles esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él.

\- y yo a ti. – Recalcó Rouge, viendo como él ahora tomaba la iniciativa de besarla.

\- Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó, temiendo hacia ellos represalias por ambos bandos. Ella se puso pensativa, hasta que lo miró con una sonrisa de alegría.

\- Tengo la idea perfecta. – Mencionó, explicando detalle a detalle a su amado. Ambos se despidieron, subiéndose cada quien a su vehículo, y deseando en pocos días volverse a encontrar para poner su plan en marcha.

* * *

Los bandos de los dos grupos mafiosos no dejaban de apuntarse en ningún momento. Sus jefes, Maroni y Falcone, habían pactado en encontrarse en aquella bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. No sabían el motivo, pero no dejarían que lastimaran a sus jefes. Ambos hicieron señas que bajaran sus armas, por lo que sin vacilar les obedecieron.

\- Dime, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó Maroni.

\- What? (¿Qué?) – Preguntó confuso Falcone. – Se supone que tú propusiste. – Indicó.

\- Eso no es cierto. Me llegó un mensaje de tu parte que tú querías que nos encontráramos aquí. – Le expresó Maroni. Ambos giraron un poco sus cabezas, fijando sus miradas en sus protegidos respectivamente. Rouge y Knuckles solo les sonrieron.

\- Now! (¡Ahora!) – Ordenaron Rouge y Knuckles al mismo tiempo. Sonic y Shadow, junto con la pareja, apuntaron sus subfusiles Thompson y dispararon a sus correspondientes objetivos. Los balearon a todos en cuestión de segundos, sin siquiera darles tiempo de defenderse. Al finalizar, con los cuerpos de sus antiguos haciendo charcos de sangre, apuntaron a sus jefes. Maroni y Falcone quedaron en silencio, hasta que comenzaron a reírse.

\- Creo que debes cumplir tu parte de la apuesta. – Mencionó Falcone, abriendo la palma de su mano.

\- ¿No pudieron esperar un año más? – Preguntó Maroni a Rouge y Knuckles, quienes no entendían que pasaba, al igual que Shadow y Sonic. Sin más, le entregó un dólar a su contrincante, quien pareció dichoso de aquel simple billete.

\- Supongo que se estarán preguntando el motivo de esto. – Dijo Falcone, notando que así era. – Nosotros no somos tontos. Sabíamos lo muy unidos que eran ustedes dos (Rouge y Knuckles); pero al ser nosotros rivales presentimos que podían afectar los negocios. Así que, mientras de un lado de la moneda los obligábamos a que se odiaran, del otro nosotros apostábamos cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que tuvieran el coraje de enfrentarnos directamente a la cara. – Explicó con tranquilidad.

\- Yo aposté que serían al menos 8 años. Lamentablemente fallé. – Declaró Maroni.

\- ¿Todo por un dólar? – Dijo Sonic, quien no podía creer eso.

\- No es el dólar el que importaba, era ver que tanta fuerza de voluntad tenían para pelear. – Explicó Maroni.

\- Entonces… ¿ya no trabajamos para ustedes? – Preguntó Knuckles.

\- Sí. Tú, y tu amigo Sonic Drummond, son libres de irse. – Informó, viendo muy de cerca al chico erizo. – Agradece que te dejo con vida. Si no fuera por este acto de lealtad a tus amigos, te habría matado a ti, a tu novia Amy, a su jefa, a la hija de su jefa y a todos los empleados de aquel restaurante. – Le indicó, palideciéndolo.

\- Lo mismo para ti, joven Shadow Griffith. Sé que le diste información a la policía, y sé de tu relación con la nieta del forense. Planeaba un pequeño atentado contra ella, pero ya no es necesario. – Oír el plan de Falcone solo hizo hervir la sangre de Shadow, apretando con fuerza el subfusil.

\- Bájalo. Ya ganaste. – Le indicó Rouge, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Él se relajó, a lo que obedeció.

\- Bien, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Me retiro. – Les avisó Falcone, subiéndose a su vehículo personal y yéndose.

\- Yo igual. – Avisó Maroni, subiendo a su auto y acelerando para macharse. Los cuatro individuos que quedaban allí se miraban confusos. _"Eran libre, y no sabían que hacer"._

\- Yo me marcharé. Quiero ver que mi novia esté bien. – Les dijo Sonic, buscando las llaves de uno de los vehículos en el cadáver de unos de sus antiguos compañeros. – Bueno Knux, espero de ahora en adelante todo salga bien. – Se despidió de manera cordial Sonic.

\- Espero que seas feliz con él. – Declaró Shadow, dándole un abrazo a Rouge.

\- Yo también te deseo lo mismo. Extrañaré aquellas bellas noches de sexo contigo, pero ahora otra chica ocupará mi lugar. _"La chica que amas"._ – Recalcó Rouge, acercando sus labios a lo de él, besándolo suavemente. Ahora, separándose de ella, se acercó a Knuckles.

\- Cuídala bien. Si algo le pasa iré por ti. – Le informó, dándole un apretón de manos fuerte.

\- Yo la cuidaré con mi vida. – Dijo con orgullo y confianza, sacándole una leve sonrisa a aquel chico erizo de cabellos negro con rojo. Shadow se despidió por última vez de Rouge, vio a Sonic y, con unas miradas que casi parecían que sacaran chispas entre ellos, se subieron a sus vehículos y los dos erizos aceleraron a gran velocidad para irse de allí.

\- Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, solo quiero que sepas que lo que tuve con Shadow fue simple placer. Yo necesitaba a alguien y él siempre…– Sin terminar a frase, debido al beso sorpresivo de Knuckles, ella se sentía feliz de contarle eso.

\- Rouge, yo me acostaba con varias chicas del burdel; pero esas chicas solo debían tener una sola característica para escogerlas: Tú apariencia. – Le explicaba. – Dormía con ellas deseando que al despertar fueras tu quien estuviera a mi lado. – Al terminar, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Sin más, Rouge lo besó esta vez, de una manera apasionada. Sin importarle el lugar, ya quería tenerlos a su lado, por lo que comenzó a desvestir a aquella persona que amaba su corazón. Él no se quejó (por qué hacerlo), y la ayudó a ella a que se desnudara. Después de varias caricias se recostaron en el suelo sobre sus ropas, a lo que él colocó la punta de su miembro viril en la entrada intima de ella. Con suavidad lo introdujo, y describir el placer que sentía por el calor que envolvía era imposible. Sin esperar comenzó a moverse, a lo que ambos comenzaron a gemir de placer. Al llegar a su tope, Knuckles eyaculo dentro de ella, y ella gritó de éxtasis ante los cálidos fluidos que la llenaban. _"Sus almas se fusionaron y se habían convertido en una sola persona ahora"._

\- Vamos. La noche es joven y nuetro amor es grande. – Declara ella, dándole pequeños beso. El solo sonrió, pues aquellos besos le ayudaban a recuperar energías; así mismo, acarició los voluptuosos senos de ella con amor, al igual que le daba besos a sus alas, causándole una excitación tan grande que el grito que brotó de ella pudo oírse en todo…

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

\- ¡Okay, okay! Esa parte ya no es necesaria. – Recalcó Harvey, deteniendo el relato de la pareja. – Lárguense de aquí.

\- Pero…– Trató de contrariar su joven compañero al ver como aquella pareja se subían a uno de los vehículos estacionados en la bodega.

\- Nada de peros, Jim. Sé que quieres hacer cumplir las normas, pero eres nuevo en esta ciudad y no sabes cómo funcionas las cosas. – Le decía Harvey. Sin más, Jim vio como Rouge le lanzaba un beso, junto con un giño, mientras Knuckles le hacía un ademan de agradecimiento a Harvey. – Todo esto será un gran papeleo. – Indicó, viendo dándole unas pequeñas patadas a los cadáveres.

Mientras esto pasaba, Knuckles conducía hacia la ciudad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó él. No tenían casa ni dinero para sustentarse.

\- Se me ocurren muchas ideas. – Le indicó Rouge, recostándose sobre el hombro de él. – Lo que importa es que estemos junto. – Finalizó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Knuckles también sonrió, porque tenía razón. Mientras estuvieran juntos lo demás no importaba.

* * *

 **Un año después.**

Para sorpresa de todos, la ley de prohibición de alcohol que había provocado que las mafias de todo el país se apoderaran de las ciudades había sido abolida. Después de casi una década de implementación, y ver que era inútil, el gobierno decidió revocarla, lo que permitió que los grupos criminales ya no usaran fuerza extrema para controlar los negocios. Sí, las ciudades seguían a merced de las mafias pero la gente ya no tendría que preocuparse de escuchar disparos a cada instante por las luchas de estas, ya que ahora todo era _"legal"._

Ahora, en la catedral de Westopolis, una boda triple se celebraba. Los invitados eran a montones, quienes prestaban con atención el momento decisivo en que culminaría.

\- Sonic Drummond, ¿acepta a Amy Rose Ortiz cómo su legítima esposa, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Preguntó el sacerdote.

\- Acepto. – Respondió Sonic con una sonrisa.

\- Shadow Griffith, ¿acepta a María Robotnik cómo su legítima esposa, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Preguntó nuevamente el sacerdota, ahora al chico erizo de cabellos negro y rojo.

\- Acepto. – Respondió Shadow, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su futura esposa.

\- Y por último Knuckles Green, ¿acepta a Rouge Delaney cómo su legítima esposa, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto. – Respondió Knuckles con alegría.

\- Por el poder conferido por mí, los declaro a los tres como marido y mujer. Pueden besar a sus respectivas novias. – Informó el sacerdote. Los tres acercaron sus labios a sus ahora esposas, besándolos con todo su amor. Todos aplaudieron ante la escena ya que en cierta manera conocían sus antiguas vidas criminales, y se alegraban de que encontraran un mejor camino. Hasta en los invitados se encontraba Maroni y Falcone, quienes se aliaron para dejar sus diferencias atrás, y aplaudían en especial por Rouge y Knuckles. Ya después de la gran fiesta que hubo, las tres parejas se subieron a sus autos, los cuales tenían el típico cartel en la parte de atrás de: _"Recién casado"_ , para ir a la luna de miel.

\- Esmerald Coast, aquí vamos. – Dijo Knuckles, a lo que Rouge sonrió.

\- Vamos a disfrutar muchísimo; pero recuerda que no podemos hacer mucho ejercicio. – Le informó señalando su barriga, la cual sobaba con suavidad. Deteniendo un momento el vehículo, Knuckles acarició la barriga de su esposa, apenándola un poco. Sin que nadie supiera, ni se dieran cuenta, Rouge ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo y ambos ya deseaban ver nacer a la criaturita que formaron juntos.

\- Te amo. – Dijo Knuckles, besándola en sus labios.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo Rouge al separarse de él. Tomando nuevamente el volante, _"dio inicio a un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas"._

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Nos vemos en el último capítulo, titulado: **_"Intercambio Vergonzoso"._**

A continuación podrán encontrar mis notas de autor. Sin nada más que decir, hasta luego. ;D

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Los personajes: Harvey, Jim, Maroni y Falcone los basé en los respectivos personajes pertenecientes a la serie de tv **_"Gotham",_** la cual se basa en la vida de varios personajes (enemigos y aliados) de **_"Batman"_**.

* Cuando Rouge le dice a Shadow: **_"Sería una lástima que a tu novia le pegaran un tiro y la mataran"_** , es una referencia a como muere María Robotnik en el A.R.K en **_"Sonic Adventure 2"_**.

 ***** Así como el capítulo anterior, los apellidos Drummond, Ortiz, Griffith, Green y Delaney están basados en los apellidos de los actores de voz de **_"Ryan Drummond, Lisa Ortiz, Jason Griffith, Dan Green y Kathleen Delaney"_** de los videojuegos **_"Sonic Adventure"_** y **_"Shadow the Hedgehog"_**.

 ***** La **_"Ley Volstead"_** , así como el personaje mencionado **_"Al Capone"_** , si existieron en la vida real.


	5. Intercambio Vergonzoso

Hola. Aquí les traigo el capítulo final. Disfrútenlo al máximo.

* * *

 **Intercambio Vergonzoso**

Los disparos láseres por parte de los Buzz Bomber no cesaban ante la invasión de aquel grupo de héroes que venían a detener nuevamente al villano que causaba temor en toda la población mundial por sus viles actos.

\- Ríndete de una vez. Eggman. ¿No te das cuenta que siempre perderás ante nosotros? – Le preguntó con burla Sonic, usando su velocidad sónica para destruir todos las robots en su camino.

\- Es un tonto. Nunca entenderá. – Le indicó Amy haciendo aparecer su icónico martillo, el Piko Piko Hammer, con los que con un solo golpe aplastaba uno a uno los Moto Bug que la rodearon. Ante su vista la eriza rosada dio un salto, sosteniéndose de la mano de su buen amigo Tails que la elevó por los aires gracias a sus dos colas, para soltarla y darle el impulso suficiente para golpear su martillo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo temblar el suelo y ayudando a que todos los demás badniks terrestres perdieran el equilibrio. Esta oportunidad fue suficiente para que todos los demás héroes se encargaran con facilidad de esas máquinas malignas, quedando sus partes destruidas por todos lados.

\- Esto es tonto. – Declaró molesto Knuckles, golpeando con sus fuertes nudillos la puerta de titanio que evitaba su encuentro con el científico loco cabeza de huevo.

\- Tú eres el tonto. – Indicó con desagrado Rouge al equidna rojo, utilizando sus fuertes pierna para darle patadas igualmente a la puerta para acelerar el proceso de entrada. Deteniéndose, miró con rabia a la murciélago de pelaje blanco en su cabeza y bronceado en el resto de su cuerpo. Rouge no dejó pasar esa desagradable mirada fijada en ella, por lo que dejó de golpear la puerta para hacerlo contra él.

\- Conque así lo quieres, ¿eh? – Al finalizar, Knuckles se abalanzó contra Rouge con fuerza. La fugaz pelea fue detenida por Sonic, sosteniendo a Knuckles, y Shadow, quien sostenía a Rouge.

\- ¡Si quieren matarse háganlo después!; Ahora, salvemos al puto mundo… de nuevo. – Declaró con suma seriedad Shadow, fulminando a la pareja con la mirada. Ambos continuaron golpeando la puerta hasta que cedió, pero no eran capaces de hablarse o tan siquiera mirarse a la cara.

\- Oh, veo que quieren más humillación. Si es así, aquí la tienen. – Con estas palabras de jactancia, Eggman mando una nueva flota de badniks más fuertes y poderosos. La ferocidad de estos enormes robots era mayor que la anterior, dándoles una dura batalla a nuestros queridos héroes; pero como todo lo malo no dura, ellos los destrozaron en cuestión de minutos.

\- Gracias por el ejercicio, cabeza de huevo. – Se burlaba Sonic, golpeando con su pie la cabeza del robot destruido como un balón de futbol americano. Sin pronunciar ni una palabra, Eggman oprimió un botón que activó un aparato gigantesco. A través del enorme vidrio transparente de aquella máquina, la luz de las 3 Chaos Emerald's se amplificó con fuerza.

\- Ya arruinaron mis planes, pero será lindo ver como la explosión los matará de una vez por todas. – Al finalizar su vehículo se elevó y salió por un pequeño agujero en el techo, que se cerró con su salida. Todos querían detenerlo, pero aquella máquina comenzó a votar chispas y el piso bajo sus pies empezó a temblar.

\- Ustedes destrocen los cables de energía del lado derecho, yo me encargo de los del lado izquierdo. – Ordenó Knuckles, por lo que muchos asintieron. Con sus nudillos, deshizo con facilidad las conexiones de corrientes pequeñas que iban a la máquina, pero una conexión era demasiado gruesa y grande para él. Trató de desconectarlos, jalándolo, pero este no cedía.

\- Siempre tengo que venir a salvarte. – Insinuó Rouge, alegrándose de incomodar al equidna, ayudándolo a desconectar aquel cable de poder. Knuckles, por mucho que quería echar a la murciélago, sabía que necesitaba su ayuda (aunque nunca lo admitiera). Ambos jalaron el cable con todas sus fuerzas, lo que sirvió para que cediera. El contento de ambos solo duro brevemente, ya que unos rayos brotaron de la máquina, impactándolos solo a ellos dos. Sus gritos alertaron a sus amigos, quienes no dudaron en correr a su ayuda. Cargando a sus amigos, Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Amy salieron del lugar, observando como caía hasta los cimientos.

* * *

Los párpados de Knuckles se abrieron con lentitud. El aspecto del lugar le indicaba que se debía encontrar en algún hospital o clínica. Creyendo que era algo absurdo tanta preocupación sobre su salud, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Al levantarse el peso de su cuerpo lo hizo caer de frente al suelo.

\- What the hell (Qué demonios). – Pronunció, volviendo a pararse. Por algún raro motivo un peso enorme se sentía en sus pectorales. Al mirarse detenidamente, tembló ante lo que había descubierto. Sin aguardar más, gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se acabó. Sus amigos, así como varios de los empleados del hospital, llegaron a ver qué pasaba.

\- Are you okay? (¿Estás bien?). – Preguntó con su típica seriedad Shadow, acercándosele. Al ver que no contestaba. – Rouge, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Shadow ante la indiferencia de la murciélago.

\- ¡No soy Rouge! ¡I am Knuckles! (¡Yo soy Knuckles!). – Con estas palabras saliendo de su boca, todos quedaron petrificados. Knuckles se aterraba que al hablar oía la voz de su rival.

\- ¿Por qué gritan tanto? – Indagó Rouge despertado bruscamente, a lo que quedó sin habla. – A, e, i, o, u. A, e, i, o u…– Repetía una y otra vez, creyendo que se había vuelto loca. Viendo su cuerpo a un lado de la sala, se paró. A diferencia de Knuckles, no tuvo problemas en ponerse de pie. El reflejo en aquel vidrio le mostraba que lo que vivía no era un sueño. – ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo?! – Preguntó en gritos, tocando con las manos del equidna su propio cuerpo para aceptar totalmente la realidad de la situación. Ante la aun presente confusión de los presentes, ambos pedían a gritos una explicación de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Cuatro horas de interminable espera pasaron. Tras muchos exámenes neurológicos y demás, el doctor que los atendió tenía listo los resultados. Rouge y Knuckles lo miraron atentamente, ya que no querían perderse de ni un detalle.

\- Bien chicos, hemos podido descubrir que debido a ese rayo propinado por las Chaos Emerald's sus conciencias han sido transferidas al cerebro del cuerpo del otro. – Explicó.

\- Really?! (¡¿En serio?!) No me había dado cuenta de eso. – Expresó con sumo sarcasmos Rouge, sobándose sus manos pero puyándose de vez en cuando contra los pinchos de los nudillos del cuerpo del equidna.

\- Continuando, según nuestros análisis no sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo revertir el proceso; pero les quiero decir que los datos que adquirimos son suficientes para iniciar una investigación de cómo ayudarlos. – Trató de

\- Bien, cuando ya sepan que hacer me avisan. – Con un tono de orgullo, Rouge se dispuso a irse.

\- Si haces eso no volverás a tener tu cuerpo de vuelta. – Con esta declaración, Rouge frenó en seco. – Si se alejan demasiado el campo eléctrico de sus conciencias que rodea a sus cerebros se adherirá permanentemente. – Terminó de explicar.

\- ¿Tengo que vivir con este apestoso y tonto equidna? – Preguntó Rouge con molestia.

\- Desde mi perspectiva, ahora tú eres el apestoso y tonto equidna. – Se burló Knuckles. Solo con ver como nuevamente la hacía sentir mal, una nueva pelea se presentó entre los dos. Todos se interpusieron para evitar que durara más de lo debido.

* * *

\- Este es el único lugar que puedo ofrecerte para dormir. – Le indicó Knuckles con la mano. – What? (¿Qué?). – Preguntó al ver la mirada de desconfianza de Rouge.

\- Es una simple cueva. – Ante la obviedad, Knuckles giró sus ojos. Sin dejar de señalar, Rouge se dispuso a entrar. Al dar varios pasos, una pequeña lámpara iluminó la oscuridad que se vislumbraba. – Bueno, al menos algo es algo. – No menospreció la cama artesanal, hecha de materiales como ramas grandes y cubiertas de cobertores.

\- Bien, si me necesitas estaré en el altar de la Master Emerald. – Le informó, tambaleándose un poco al caminar. _"Odiaba esas botas de tacón"._

Los pensamientos de Rouge no la dejaban descansar. Quería dormir, pero le era imposible al recordar en donde se encontraba, y como estaba; igualmente, Knuckles pensaba igual. _"¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar en ese cuerpo femenino?"_ Así como, _"¿De todos en los que podía terminar, fue en ella?"._

\- ¡Maldición! – Musitaron los dos a la vez, cerrando sus párpados y durmiéndose al instante en sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

\- He dicho que me busques algo de comer. – Ordenaba con molestia Rouge pero Knuckles solo le era indiferente ante sus quejidos, quedándose acostado al lado de la Master Emerald. Cogiendo una piedra del suelo, la lanzó directo a su rostro (literalmente). Knuckles se paró al sentir el impacto de esta, y se acercó a paso ligero a ella.

\- Esta isla es enorme. Ve y búscala tu misma. – Indicó, señalando la fauna y flora del lugar. Ella apretó su puño y, olvidándose que lastimaría a su propio cuerpo, quería hacerlo sufrir. Con una mirada de observación a él, quedó confundida.

\- Why you close your legs? (¿Por qué entrelazas tus piernas?). – Indagó ante su rara pose. Knuckles bajó la mirada, apenándose. – Responde rápido. –

\- Es que no he ido al baño en dos días. – Esta respuesta fue algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Idiot (idiota). – Exclamó con una risa acompañándola. – Si tienes pena de verme íntimamente, ese es tu problema. Yo ya he visto, y tocado, a tu pequeño y lindo amiguito. – Comentó con una voz de lujuria, acariciando su mano entre su entrepierna.

\- Basta, no hagas eso. – Exclamó molesto, pero Rouge hizo caso omiso a su crítica. Con más ganas que hace un momento, frotó su mano hasta que del pelaje del cuerpo del equidna en el que su mente yacía brotaba su pene, poniéndose viril.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es divertido. – Entre risas, ella seguía toqueteándose sin parar.

\- ¡He dicho basta! – Molesto al ver como profanaba su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo. Rodando en el suelo, Rouge tomó la ventaja en la pequeña lucha, posándose encima de Knuckles y manteniendo sumiso sus manos y piernas.

\- Okay, si no quieres que toque tu cuerpo entonces tocaré el mío. – Declaró con suma malicia (más de lo habitual). Con su miembro erecto, Rouge comenzó a mover sus pelvis, frotando su miembro erecto cerca de la zona intima de Knuckles. Este roce, aun sobre la ropa, lo hacía sentir raro. Un cosquilleo lo invadía, por lo que con vergüenza soltaba gemidos que lo hacían sonrojar. – Te gusta, ¿eh? – Burlándose, no dejó de moverse. Transcurrido casi un minuto el cuerpo de Knuckles se estremeció, por lo que soltó un grito de éxtasis; su respiración volvía a la normalidad y, de hecho, ahora se sentía más relajado. Levantando un poco la mirada, notó como Rouge se le quedaba mirando atónita.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Su duda sacó a Rouge de su trance.

– ¡Qué asco! ¡Has arruinado mi mejor atuendo! – Las palabras de Rouge brotaban de su boca como un disparo que te mataba. Knuckles no entendió porque decía esto, pero un calor entre sus muslos le hizo darse cuenta del motivo de tales gritos.

– Todo es tu culpa. – Indicó él notando el charco de orina, levantándose del frio suelo e yéndose con rapidez. _"Se sitió profanado y humillado por como lo hizo sentir"._

Llegando a una de las muchas lagunas que había en la isla se desvistió, quedando solamente con la ropa interior la murciélago. Restregándose, quiso quitarse cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo.

– Si no te quitas la ropa interior, cogerás un mal olor e infección. – Escuchando este consejo, giró un poco su cabeza para ver como Rouge tenía en sus manos unas nuevas prendas de vestir.

– Yo no soy un pervertido como tú. Prefiero esto a deshonrar tu bello cuerpo. – Su declaración hizo que Rouge se sintiera peor de lo que estaba. Ella solo quería hacerle una pequeña broma, pero no creyó que las cosas se complicarían tanto.

– Es lindo escuchar que digas que mi cuerpo es bello. – Trató de alagarlo, pero la mirada de Knuckles aún era de seriedad. – Knuckles, yo… yo… – Quedó en silencio por un breve instante. – yo quisiera saber cómo haces para planear con tanta facilidad. – Con un suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa salió de él. _"Vio que era su manera de disculparse"_.

– Apenas termine de bañarme, te daré los primeros consejos; Igualmente, quiero que me ayudes a maniobrar estas cosas. – Señaló las alas de la murciélago, que parecían no coordinarse.

– Right (De acuerdo). – Aceptó ella, dejando las pendras en un lugar seguro sobre el césped, tomando las otras y marchándose para darle privacidad. Aun con pena, Knuckles se quitó el brasier y el panti para terminar de bañarse como era debido. No quería sonar pervertido en su mente, pero negar los increíbles y bellos atributos de la murciélago era imposible. Como un impulso que lo empujaba, posó sus manos en los senos y comenzó a manoseárselos.

– No seas como ella. – Declaró para sí mismo, deteniéndose bruscamente. Saliendo de la laguna, tomó la toalla que estaba junto a las prendas de vestir, se secó u y vistió. Ahora su nuevo atuendo se trataba de un top deportivo negro que cubría un poco más de sus senos, dejando su abdomen descubierto, unos pantalones de algodón de color negro con un estampado de una flor grande de color blanca cerca de las puntas y unos tenis blancos con una franja fucsia en medio de estos. Ahora más cómodo, y con más libertad de movimiento (para él). Corriendo, volvió a la ubicación de Rouge, quien comía diversas frutas.

– Te ves… hermosa. – Dijo Rouge con un tono burlesco. En vez de fastidiar a Knuckles, solo lo hizo reírse. – No es divertido cuando te gusta. – Refunfuñó, entrecruzando sus brazos. Ambos, viéndose, rieron.

– Comencemos a entrenar. – Informó Knuckles, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Rouge. Ella asintió, por lo que se dio inicio al entrenamiento.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron con mayor tranquilidad. Knuckles le enseño a Rouge como canalizar la energía interna de su cuerpo, conocida como Ki, y utilizarla para crear pequeñas ráfagas de viento que lo ayudaban en sus saltos y al planear largas distancias. La rapidez con la que aprendía cada consejo que le daba lo dejaba asombrado, demostrando que todo lo que se auto alagaba no era mentira. Con la misma rapidez, Knuckles supo cómo era el procedimiento correcto de desplegar las alas de la murciélago y utilizar sus oídos para sentir corrientes de aire que lo mantendrían en vuelo.

– Ten, necesitamos recuperar energías. – Entre suspiros, para llenar nuevamente sus pulmones por el arduo entrenamiento, le entregó unas bayas moradas con puntos rojos. Con una mirada de escepticismo, las tomó y las degustó. Su sabor se encontraba en medio de lo dulce y ácido, pero la apariencia de aquella fruta le era muy familiar _. "La tenía en la punta de su lengua… literalmente"._

Dejando los ejercicios por el día de hoy, los dos solo se dispusieron a cenar e ir a descansar. Knuckles trajo cuatro grandes pescados de un riachuelo, mientras Rouge encendía la fogata. Asándolos y listos, ellos lo devoraron como animales salvajes que atrapaban a su presa, y nuevamente comieron esas raras bayas a las que se volvieron adictos. Ninguno de los dos quería mencionarlo, pero en sentían un calor fastidioso en su interior que les preocupaba pero que al final no les dieron importancia. Terminada la cena, solo se recostaron en el césped, observando en silencia por horas las estrellas proyectadas en el nítido cielo de la noche.

– Descansa. Tengo una labor que cumplir. – Levantándose, Knuckles dio pasos en dirección a la Master Emerald pero un abrazo por su espalda lo detuvo. Con besos en su cuello, y carisias en partes que lo hacían sentir incomodo, frunció el ceño. – Si es otra de tus bromas, detente de una vez. – Exigió entre los dientes, apretando su mandíbula.

– ¿Y perdernos la diversión? – Con un tono lujurioso, no dejó de acariciar a Knuckles. Él trató de zafarse de aquel abrazo, pero no pudo. _"Ella (en su cuerpo) era muy fuerte"._

– Stop! (¡Alto!). – Vociferó, liberándose y, de un salto, trató de alejarse volando.

– ¡Oh, no lo harás! – Declaró jactanciosa, lazándose y, aferrándose de sus pies, tumbándolo de vuelta al suelo. Oprimiéndole unos nervios, las alas dejaron de agitarse. – Eres todo mío, o mía dependiendo de la perspectiva. – Mencionó pensativa, negándose y besando por detrás el cuello de Knuckles. Girándolo, quedando ambos de frente, comenzó a acariciar sus senos. El calor que ya se encontraba presente en sus cuerpos aumentaba de maneras colosales antes el roce que experimentaban. En medio de esto, Knuckles recordó algo que lo asustó bastante.

– Ro-Rouge…– Trató de hablar, pero las caricias que le aplicaba se lo evitaban.

– No hables y solo disfruta. – Declaraba entre sonrisas, quitándole el top y brasier que cubrían sus senos y los saboreaba.

– Las bayas que comimos. Re… recordé que los animales la comían en épocas de apareamiento. Es un afrodisiaco natural. – Explicó entre jadeos.

– Oh, en ese caso…– Soltando sus senos, le quitó con suma facilidad su panti. –… cumplamos la función para la están diseñadas. – Dijo amorosamente, besándolo en sus labios. Mientras lo hacía, con su mano derecha acarició la intimidad de Knuckles. – Lo bueno de acariciar mi propio cuerpo es que conozco todos mis puntos débiles. – Declaró ella, introduciéndole su dedo del medio. Un gemido brotó de él, junto con sus músculos pasmándose. Escuchar tal grito de placer solo excitó a Rouge, por lo que acercó el su miembro viril y lo frotó por los labios o pliegues de la vagina. Sin aguantar más, y sintiendo que él ya se encontraba suficientemente lubricado, introdujo casi de golpe su pene dentro de él. Murmullos salieron de la boca de Knuckles, quien no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, pero que ahora veía como Rouge se movía agitadamente. Quería detenerla a toda costa, pero era sumiso a su voluntad.

– Te lo pido, detente. – Suplicaba, pero Rouge no se detenía. Ella no lo haría porque esta nueva experiencia, haciéndolo como chico, era algo que disfrutaba a más no poder. Le gustaba sentir como aquel miembro viril que controlaba era apretujado por el interior de la vagina, así como el calor de la fricción de sus movimientos ante las paredes de esta. Cada penetración que daba lo da hacía ganas, con movimientos fuertes que dejaba sin aliento a Knuckles. Al pasar los minutos, Rouge sintió lo que era el orgasmo masculino, eyaculando dentro de él.

– Eso… eso…– Trataba Rouge de expresarse entre jadeos, así como Knuckles no podía creer que le gustara aquella sensación de calor que acababa de dejarle en su interior. –… me gustó… ¡y quiero más! – Declaró con un tono raro, mostrándose una mirada algo lunática. Él trató de pararse, pero el cansancio en su cuerpo se lo evitó. Volviéndolo a penetrar pero en una distinta pose, girándolo y quedando de espalda a ella, agarró y apretó sus senos y la besaba por la parte trasera de la cabeza y las alas, comenzando a moverse nuevamente con más intensidad que hace minutos atrás. Al finalizar, otra vez Rouge eyaculaba dentro de Knuckles y aquel calor hacía pasmar a Knuckles. _"Ahora, ninguno de los dos podían negarlo. Les gustaban aquellas nuevas experiencias"._

Las horas pasaban y los dos, en especial ella, no se detuvieron. Las bayas tenían un efecto mayor en el cuerpo masculino, por lo que Rouge se recuperaba con mucha rapidez al finalizar cada orgasmo. Knuckles quería expresar que se sintió ultrajado por como ella lo tomó, pero… después de la primera vez terminó gustándole todo lo que hacían.

– Ya… no puedo… más. – Comentó Knuckles, con su cuerpo sudando por toda la actividad que hicieron.

– Yo… encontré mi límite. – Dijo Rouge, sacando el miembro flácido de él. Con cuidado, se acostó al lado de Knuckles, abrazándolo. – Te… amo. – Con estas palabras, besando Knuckles, se durmió al instante. Hace unos segundos atrás Knuckles hubiera cerrado sus párpados y dormido con tranquilidad, pero esa frase que brotó de ella le evitaba dormir.

* * *

Rouge despertó entre bostezos, notando que se encontraba sola además de las prendas de Knuckles, tiradas por doquier. Observando hacia el altar, pudo ver la pequeña silueta de su rival al lado de la enorme gema. Caminando a pie ligero fue con él, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los de los escalones del altar, recostando su cabeza sobre sus manos, que se encontraban apoyadas en sus piernas.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó cortésmente.

– No sentía mis piernas, y me era difícil caminar. – Respondió, levantado la vista.

– Knuckles, yo quiero…– Trató de hablar, pero Knuckles le hizo un gesto que la silenció.

– Lo que pasó anoche lo puedo entender. Puedo entender que, gracias a las bayas, nuestros instintos animales brotaran y, por ende, termináramos apareándonos. Pero…– Guardando silencio un momento, que se sintió una eternidad, se dispuso a continuar. – Al final dijiste _"Te amo"_. Eso cambió las cosas, porque ahora tengo esa duda en mi mente. – Terminó de explicarle lo que recorría por su mente, a lo que Rouge se acercó a él.

– Tengo tu respuesta a eso. – Declaró agachándose y, acercado con cuidado sus labios, lo besó tiernamente. – No solo me salvaste en el A.R.K, sino que en muchas otras ocasiones. Nunca fui capaz de darte las gracias, pero en mi interior solo quería lanzarme hacia ti; por lo que le daba insignificancia ya que pensé que solo era un capricho mío. Ayer, contigo a mi lado, me di cuenta que no era así. Realmente te amo. –

– Yo también siento lo mismo; y, como tú, me negaba a aceptarlo. Pero ahora, puedo decirte con toda mi alma: _"Te amo"_. – Al declarar esto, ambos casi lloraban de felicidad. Se abrazaron y besaban con pasión. Separándose, Rouge corrió lejos del altar, tomó una pequeña bolsa y se devolvió de nuevo al lado de la persona que amaba.

– Sé que no tenemos muchas horas de haberlo hecho, pero… ¿quieres volver a hacerlo de nuevo? – Indagó con una sonrisa lujuriosa, mostrando las bayas. Knuckles solo se rió muchísimo. Tomó la bolsa de las bayas y, con fuerza, los lanzó muy lejos.

– Ya no necesitamos eso. – Expresó, esbozando una sonrisa. Nuevamente los besándose, se recostaron frente a la gran gema y comenzaron a hacer el amor y disfrutar de aquel placer que los volvía locos.

* * *

De ese momento en adelante, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Seguían entrenado duro para adaptarse lo mejor que podían, pero tal era su pasión que su atención, a los pocos minutos de comenzar, terminaba de lado por querer hacer el amor y el lugar no importaba. Lo hacían en todos lados, desde frente a la gran gema, en la laguna, sobre los árboles, en cuevas, etc…; pero, al pasar casi dos meses desde que intercambiaron cuerpos, una preocupación invadió a Rouge. Tanto placer no le permitió ver lo que no pasó.

– Knuckles, por favor dime que en días pasados has tenido dolores y has sangrado ahí abajo. – Le señaló en su intimidad. Él parecía no entender la situación, pero solo le negó con la cabeza. El pelaje rojo de Rouge palidecí ante la respuesta de Knuckles. Corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, buscó entre los objetos que trajo para su estadía y, teniendo el que quería, se devolvió donde él. Allí, dándole indicaciones de cómo utilizar una prueba de embarazo, lo obligó a que se la hiciera de inmediato. Al pasar los minutos, y ante la vista de los dos, la prueba marcó un signo positivo (+). Knuckles entendió la situación e igualmente palideció. _"Fueron tan descuidados al hacer el amor, y ahora veían el mejor resultado de todas las posibles consecuencias"._

El resto del día ninguno de los dos se dijo ni una palabra. Knuckles se acariciaba barriga, ya que le era imposible digerir que dentro de él una nueva vida crecía. Rouge, por su lado trataba de encontrar una excusa o cualquier cosa del _"¿Por qué no se cuidaron más?"._

Al llegar la noche ella se dio cuenta que ya nada podían hacer, por lo que fue a donde se encontraba él, junto a la gran Master Emerald.

– Tengo miedo. – Fue ella la primera en hablar. Knuckles la miró fijamente, prestándole atención a sus palabras. – Tengo miedo de no estar en mi cuerpo y perderme toda esa experiencia de ser madre. Tengo miedo de no sentir como aquella criatura crece dentro de mí poco a poco. Tengo miedo de no sentir el dolor que causa el parto. Sé que muchas chicas decimos que _"ojalá los chicos sintieran ese dolor"_ , pero nosotras lo anhelamos porque apenas finalice… oiremos el llanto de la bella criatura y la sostendremos delicadamente en nuestros brazos. – Con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, Knuckles entendió la pesadilla que pasaba. Al tratar de consolarla, un haz de luz brillo de la Emerald. De esta, una figura espectral se formaba hasta verse nítidamente como una persona. Knuckles la reconoció al instante, era Tikal. Aquella equidna, la guardiana del espíritu de la enorme gema, se les acercó a ambos. Sin mediar palabra, tocó la frente de ambos, quienes cayeron dormidos.

– Se ven tiernos. – Declaró, desapareciendo igual de rápido como apareció.

* * *

Un gritó despertó a Knuckles. Creyó que algo terrible había pasado mientras estuvieron desmayados; pero fue todo lo contrario. Su sorpresa fue grande de encontrarse nuevamente en su cuerpo y su vista se fijó en el cielo, oyendo como Rouge gritaba de felicidad a la vez que volaba de un lado a otro. Al notar como él despertó, ella cayó en picada y, frenando a último segundo, lo abrazó. Los besos de amor no se hicieron esperar. Arrodillándose frente a la Master Emerald, dieron gracias por aquel acto. Agradecieron y prometieron cosas que planeaban cumplir los dos juntos.

Dejando a la Master Emerald dentro de un domo de energía que había creado Tails para su protección para cuando Knuckles saliera de Angel Island, los dos fueron a contarles las buenas nuevas a sus amigos. _"Aunque claro, ellos no iban a mencionar que Rouge había quedado embarazado mientras Knuckles aún estaba en su cuerpo"._

* * *

Los meses pasaron y todos estaban felices del nacimiento de la hija de la pareja. Rouge la cargaba con sumo cuidado en sus brazos, permitiéndole que amamantara de su seno. Los dos le pusieron Elisa y era de especie murciélago como su madre, pero de pelaje de color rojo como su padre. También, heredó lo bellos ojos verde azulado de Rouge. Separándose del seno de la murciélago, Elisa se quedó dormida nuevamente. Ahora Knuckles la cargaba en sus brazos y miró a Rouge con una sonrisa.

– En mi vida jamás pensé que podría estar al lado de alguien más, y formar una familia. Gracias por demostrarme lo contrario. – Le declaró, acercando sus labios a los de Rouge. Ambos se besaron.

– También agradezco al cielo por el incidente que pasó hace meses. Sino… jamás te habría dicho lo que sentía por ti. – Dijo al separase de aquel beso.

– Te amo. – Expresó entre lágrimas Knuckles, con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

– Yo también te amo. – Al igual que él, con lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro como cataratas, expresó con ternura. Otra vez se besaron con cariño, escuchando como sus amigos se alegraban, lo que los apenaba un poco. Ellos sonrieron y la felicidad no dejaba de inundar aquella habitación.

 ** _"Como dijeron, ese tonto incidente los unió en muchos sentidos"._**

 **The End**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y el fanfic en general. No olviden dejar sus reviews. A Continuación encontraran unas notas de autor.

 ** _Sin más que decir, Hasta luego._** **;D**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** La idea del intercambio de cuerpo lo basé de la película _"It's a Boy/Girl Thing (Ella en mi Cuerpo y Él en el mío)"_ ; así mismo, me inspiré también en el fanfic _"¡Quiero mi cuerpo!"_ (Por Gri Kiryuu), donde Amy y Sonic cambian de cuerpo y pasan cosas divertidas (recomendado la lectura); y por último, del fic del anime Bleach _"Devuélveme mi cuerpo"_ (Por Beatifull Madness), donde pasa lo mismo que lo anterior, con Ichigo y Rukia adaptándose a sus nuevos cuerpos.


End file.
